Kung Fu Panda:El Dominio De Los Elementos
by The Warrior Z
Summary: Despues de lo sucedido en Gongmen Tigresa empieza a sentir algo por Po pero el regreso de un antiguo Mal y 4 reliquias muy peligrosas le impediran decirle lo que siente con la ayuda de un nuevo aliado se embarcan en una aventura que podria determinar el destino del mundo.
1. Capítulo 1 Paz Interior

Hola primero que nada déjeme presentarme yo soy el The Warrior Z antes que nada quiero que sepan que este es mi primer fic así que no sean tan duros conmigo.

**Capitulo: 1 Paz Interior.**

El gong sonó como todas las mañanas, los cinco maestros despertaron al primer sonido de este, cada uno frente a la puerta de su habitación saludaron al Maestro Shifu quien apareció casi al mismo momento del primer sonido del gong…

Buenos días maestro-dijeron todos al unísono.

Shifu: buenos días estudiantes… espero que estén…-Shifu se detuvo al notar que faltaba alguien-Po despierta de una vez -dijo entrando a la habitación del panda-.

Po: cinco minutos mas-respondió dando vueltas en la cama-.

Shifu: Po, despierta Po-grito el panda rojo a la vez que golpeaba en la cabeza a Po con su bastón-el Guerrero Dragón no puede desperdiciar su día durmiendo… despierta de una vez-.

Po: solo cinco minutos mas-contesto intentando cubrirse del incesante golpeteo de Shifu-.

Shifu tomo a Po de la mano y de un solo movimiento levanto a Po de la cama y lo puso d pie frente a la puerta.

Po: Wow… eso fue bárbaro-dijo un poco somnoliento –Me enseñara a hacerlo-.

Shifu: Ve a desayunar-dijo el panda rojo ignorando el último comentario del guerrero dragón-.

Po: Si Maestro-.

Po se dirigió a la cocina a paso lento aun tenia algo de sueño pero de alguna forma logro llegar a la cocina…

Mantis: buenos días Po-dijo mantis al verlo llegar.

Po: buenos días a todos-contesto el panda-.

Dijo para luego sentarse en el lugar de siempre junto a Tigresa

Tigresa: eh Po te puedo hacerte una pregunta-pregunto la maestra del estilo del tigre-.

Po: claro tigresa-respondió Po-.

Tigresa: me podrías enseñar sobre La Paz Interior-dijo mirando a Po seriamente-.

Po: claro tigresa adelántate y dile al Maestro Shifu-respondió Po mientras ella se levantaba y se iba de la cocina-.

Mientras Po desayunaba pensó en lo que había sucedido noto a tigresa un poco extraña "_seguro no es nada malo espero"_ pensó mientras se dirigía al salón de entrenamiento.

**En el salón de entrenamiento.**

Shifu: bien…-dijo el maestro-Todos harán el recorrido… excepción de Po-

Po sintió una especie de alivio al escuchar las palabras de su maestro mientras que el Maestro Shifu dirigía su mirada ahora a Tigresa.

Shifu: Maestra Tigresa me dijo que planeaban entrenar por su cuenta… ¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto el panda rojo-.

Po: bueno… si maestro… Tigresa me pidió que le enseñara sobre la Paz Interior-respondió Po.

Shifu: bien… me alegra ver que ustedes dos se llevan mejor-dijo mirando a sus estudiantes-.

Mono: más de lo que cree-dijo para luego recibir un golpe de tigresa en el hombro-oye-dijo enojado pero al ver la mirada de furia de Tigresa se callo mientras comenzaba el entrenamiento-.

El resto de los cinco se dirigió a hacer lo que dijo su maestro dejando solo a Po y Tigresa en el patio…

Shifu: utilicen la Gruta del Dragón para practicar… Tigresa-dijo deteniéndose frente a su mejor alumna-Lo que Po esta por enseñarte quizá es lo mas difícil que puedas aprender en tu vida, concéntrate y no dejes que nada te bloquee-.

Tigresa: lo hare maestro-dijo haciendo una reverencia y alejándose un poco de donde se encontraba Po y Shifu.

Shifu: lo haría yo mismo pero creo que Po es el indicado para hacerlo después de todo logro la paz interior antes que yo-dijo el panda rojo con un tono entre sarcasmo y orgullo-Po..-dijo señalándolo con su bastón- toma esto en serio… nada de juegos entendido-.

Po: yo… puf… por favor maestro téngame algo de confianza-.

Shifu: por eso mismo te lo digo-dijo Shifu-debes saber que tigresa no es una estudiante fácil a partir de ahora eres su maestro y compórtate como tal-.

Po: pero maestro usted no es solo su maestro también es su…

Shifu: ¿Padre?...-completo el panda rojo interrumpiendo-Me gustaría que algún día quisiera que me llamara así-suspiro el maestro-…pero yo tengo la culpa…-guardo silencio un momento-…desde mi fracaso con Tai Lung temí que ella siguiera el mismo camino si le mostraba cariño como si fuera mi hija-.

Po: ah intentado hablar… usted sabe… con ella-.

Shifu: Po… no es sencillo…-.

Po quiso continuar pero algo lo interrumpió…

Tigresa: vamos Guerrero Dragón-dijo tigresa tomándolo del brazo-.

Ambos subieron al sendero que llevaba hacia la gruta. Tigresa fue la primera en llegar, sus habilidades felinas le permitieron llegar sin ninguna dificultad, en cambio Po tubo algunos problemas al llegar a la cima se tiro al piso totalmente cansado.

Tigresa: ¿Estas bien?-pregunto tigresa sentada sobre una roca en la entrada de la gruta-.

Po: solo… dame… un minuto… uff-dijo Po totalmente exhausto.

Un minuto y algunos segundos mas tarde completamente recuperado Po se puso de pie miro a su alrededor buscando a tigresa, la encontró en posición de loto meditando cerca de el se acerco de frente a ella, se le veía tan calmada que le dio miedo hacerla perder su concentración Po acerco su mano lentamente al hombro de la felina-"Veo que ya te levantaste"-dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Po: si ya estoy listo-contesto después de recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado-veo que ya comenzaste sin mí-.

Tigresa: mis disculpas-respondió ella poniéndose de pie para luego mirarlo-…pero pende en meditar una vez el maestro Shifu me dijo que meditando puedes alcanzar la paz interior-.

Po: si supieras por cuanto tiempo debes hacerlo no creo que sea la mejor forma-dijo en voz baja, recordando que Shifu una vez le dijo que uno de los métodos era meditar por 50 años sin comida ni agua solo en una cueva-.

Tigresa: ¿Como dices?-.

Po: no nada bien comencemos-dijo dirigiéndose al centro de la cueva justo el lugar donde Shifu le enseño la técnica por primera vez-.

Tigresa: ¿Que haces?-dijo viendo a Po hacer unos movimientos-.

Po: mostrarte de que se trata la paz interior-respondió colocándose en el centro del montículo de piedra frente al gran dragón de roca que le otorgaba el nombre a ese lugar-.

Po comenzó a hacer los movimientos de paz interior cuando cayo la primera gota de agua a su mano derecha la atrapo su concentración debía de ser precisa para que la gota no explotara comenzó a moverla entre sus manos la movió un par de veces pasándola entre sus manos para finalmente depositarla suavemente en una hoja que unió la hoja con el pequeño charco alrededor del montículo…

Tigresa no podía salir de su asombro siempre creyó que la Paz Interior se trataba de una técnica para el combate jamás creyó que se tratara de algo tan simple como la manipulación de una gota de agua después de unos segundos comenzó a recuperar la compostura.

Po: la paz interior se trata de controlar las fuerzas que te rodean, encontrar tu centro y ser uno con el universo-dijo Po sin mirarla-¿lo entiendes Tigresa?-.

Tigresa: creo que si-respondió ella realmente no sabia si lo había entendido tenia sus dudas pero ya no había marcha atrás-.

Po: bien primero te enseñare los movimientos-.

Po volvió a colocarse en posición al principio lo hicieron lento para que el pudiera corregirla en caso de que lo hiciera incorrectamente. Cuando Tigresa se equivocaba Po la corregía poniéndola en la posición correcta haciendo que en varias ocasiones Tigresa se sonrojara cuando el panda hacia eso tan cerca de haciendo que su corazón latiera cada vez mas rápido preguntándose que le pasaba para actuar de manera tan extraña…

Después de que parecía que ya había dominado los movimientos comenzaron a hacerlo juntos lado a lado casi al mismo tiempo a veces se detenían por que tigresa se adelantaba o se atrasaba incluso equivocándose de movimiento…

Tigresa: es mas difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Tigresa intentando seguir los movimientos de Po-.

Po: no te desanimes lo haces bien-respondió el-Tan solo déjate llevar, encuentra tu centro, se uno con el universo-.

Tigresa: eso intento…-pero le costaba trabajo "_Shifu tenia razón es mas difícil de lo que pensé"-_se dijo a si misma en su mente.

En su primer día no hubo gran avance en su entrenamiento pero Po siempre la alentaba diciéndole que ella podía hacerlo que entrenaría con ella hasta que lo lograra hasta que Tigresa seguía los movimientos de Po parecía que podía lograrlo pero había algo que no podía sacarse de la mente y era lo sucedido en Gongmen, aun ese recuerdo de el abrazo rondaba en su cabeza distrayéndola de todo lo demás.

Po se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella no solo ese día sino también en los otros parecía como distraída era verdad la técnica era complicada pero alguien como tigresa la mas furiosa de los cinco seria cosa de solo unos días para dominar la técnica…

Po: descansa un rato-dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una roca-.

Tigresa: estoy bien pudo seguir con esto-reclamo ella.

Po: no... No lo estas… algo te esta distrayendo-.

Tigresa fingió no estar sorprendida de lo que había dicho Po pero el solo hecho de estar a solas con el era mas que suficiente para distraerla aun más después de lo ocurrido en Gongmen ella no podía pensar en más que ese abrazo decidió sentarse a su lado…

Tigresa: nada me distrae-afirmo-estoy completamente centrada-.

Po: No… no lo estas lo eh notado en los últimos días-dijo Po con firmeza-.

Tigresa se sorprendió de que Po le hablara así, con firmeza y autoridad el único que podía era el Maestro Shifu.

Tigresa: te aseguro que estoy bien-.

Po: de acuerdo-dijo el panda-Enséñame que estas lista-.

Tigresa: bien lo hare-dijo con el ceño fruncido, lo hacia cada vez que alguien la retaba y nunca se negaba a un buen reto Tigresa brinco sobre el montículo frente a la estatua del dragón se puso en posición y comenzó a hacer los movimientos una gota comenzó a caer justo entre sus dedos pero esta al contacto exploto volvió a intentarlo varias veces pero siguió fallando.

Frustrada dio media vuelta encontrándose con Po mirándola como diciéndole te lo dije Tigresa abajo la cabeza apenada por su actitud.

Tigresa: anda dilo…-dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Po: ¿Qué ocurre contigo Tigresa?-pregunto el panda-.

Tigresa: nada Po-dijo sin mirarlo.

Po: eso… no es cierto actúas raro desde que volvimos de nuestra misión en la ciudad de Gongmen-.

Tigresa: eso no es cierto soy la misma de siempre-.

Po: dímelo Tigresa puedes confiar en mi me consideras tu mejor amigo entonces por que no puedes decírmelo-.

Tigresa: No puedo-respondió bajando la mirada-.

Po: Tigresa vamos-.

Tigresa: no puedo decírtelo Po-.

Po: ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?... ¿Acaso no confías en mi?-.

Tigresa: confió en ti y mucho solo no puedo decirte-dijo ella-.

Po: ¿Entonces porque no puedes?-.

"Porque…"-dijo ella apretando los puños en ese momento ambos escuchan que algo cae al suelo al ver que es encontraron a Zeng tirado en el piso-.

Zeng: maestros es un emergencia atacan el valle"-ante aquel anuncio ambos guerreros comenzaron a correr rumbo al valle-.

Bien este es el final del primer cap. solo digo algo este será un fic largo ahora ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle Tigresa a Po? Pronto esta pregunta será respondida en el próximo cao hasta luego.


	2. Capitulo 2: Problemas Y Un Nuevo Aliado

Eh soy yo les eh traído un nuevo capitulo de este fic así que sin mas interrupciones que comience el cap.

Declaimer: kung fu panda no me pertenece pertenece a DreamWorks y sus respectivos creadores.

**Capitulo 2: Problemas Y Un Nuevo Aliado.**

los cinco y Po bajaban las escaleras del palacio de jade a toda velocidad siempre estaban listos para cualquier cosa bandidos, piratas, rufianes que venían a alterar la paz en el Valle, ellos ya estaban listos para enfrentarlos pero debido a la prisa y el caos generado no estaban seguros quien era la amenaza.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras…

Todo era un caos aldeanos corriendo por doquier y algunas casas destruidas la pregunta era ¿Quién podría causar tanto caos? Tigresa les ordeno a sus compañeros que primero mantuvieran el orden entre los aldeanos para luego evacuar el Valle de la Paz y alejarlos del posible peligro…

Ping: Maestra Tigresa-grito alguien detrás de ella-.

Tigresa: Señor Ping-contesto conociendo al propietario de esa voz- este no es un lugar seguro por favor diríjase al palacio-le ordeno la maestra-.

Ping: ¿Dónde esta mi Po?-dijo con tono preocupado-.

Ella sabia que Po se encontraba ayudando a los aldeanos por el caos generado por este ataque sorpresa al Valle.

Tigresa: el esta bien por favor retírese-.

Ping: pero…-.

Tigresa: Señor Ping le suplico que vaya al palacio ahí estará a salvo-dijo la maestra para alejar al padre de Po del peligro-.

El señor Ping comenzó a emprender el vuelo hacia el palacio intentando ponerse a salvo pero… ¡KABOOM! Sonó una explosión a lo lejos los cinco voltearon a ver la entrada del valle esa explosión les sonaba muy conocida después de evacuar a los aldeanos Tigresa se reunió con los demás.

Grulla: la última vez que escuchamos una explosión así fue…

Tigresa: en Gongmen-interrumpió la maestra-.

Víbora: esos son-dijo apuntando a dos gorilas y aun grupo de Lobos que al parecer lograron escapar después de la caída de Shen-.

Mono: me preguntaba donde se habían metido luego de la caída de Shen-añadió Po-no creí que volverían a aparecer-.

Gorila 1: al fin aparecen Cinco Furiosos-dijo un gorila-Los estábamos esperando-dijo con una sonrisa ladina-.

Gorila 2: sabíamos que vendrían si causábamos un alboroto-añadió el gorila-ah y mis modales les trajimos un regalito-dijo dando un paso hacia un lado detrás de el apareció un grupo de lobos empujando un cañón de Shen-.

Mantis: ¿Pero como? –Pregunto -Po los destruyo todos-.

Gorila 1: Quedo uno-dijo con una sonrisa –esto es…-los lobos comenzaron a encender la mecha-por Lord Shen-dijo para luego la bala salir disparada-.

Tigresa: ¡Cuidado!-grito Tigresa saltando pero los demás furioso reaccionaron un poco tarde-.

Los furioso no pudieron esquivar el disparo el cual exploto detrás de ellos ocasionando que se callera un muro detrás de ellos para luego caer sobre ellos…

Los furioso que no lograron esquivar el ataque llacian bajos los escombros algunos se movían indicando que seguían vivos pero gravemente heridos Víbora fue la primera en emerger al parecer antes del impacto Grulla había logrado cubrirla a ella protegiéndola del impacto recibiendo la pero parte.

Víbora: ¿Grulla?-pregunto con preocupación _" si solo hubiera sido mas fuerte"_ se reprocho a si misma mientras movía el cuerpo de su amigo-aun sigue vivo pero a este paso-dijo viendo algunas quemaduras-.

Mantis y Mono estaban igual a Grulla gravemente heridos pero aun seguían vivos pero la situación empeoraba donde estaba Po esa pregunta rondaba en la mente de Víbora ella sabia que estaba en una parte alejada de ese lugar pero deseaba que el se apurar todo estaba fuera de control.

**Mientras en otro lugar alejado del Valle…**

Una sombra corría a gran velocidad _"maldición debo apurarme" _pensó mientras saltaba a unos arboles saltando en uno en uno _"si no llego rápido al Valle de La Paz el maestro Po y Tigresa…"_pensó mientras que a lo lejos veía el Valle_ "si estoy cerca Maestros por favor aguanten" _pensó mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

**En el Valle De La Paz…**

Tigresa: Víbora estas bien-pregunto tigresa llegando al lugar donde estaban sus amigos-.

Víbora: estoy bien solo un poco adolorida-dijo con la cara un poco manchada por la tierra-.

Tigresa: necesito que busques a Po-dijo entonces Víbora asintió para luego salir rectando hacia la dirección donde estaba Po-.

Víbora con la poca fuerza que tenía logro llegar a la parte este del Valle donde Po estaba ayudando a los aldeanos.

Víbora: Po apresúrate a la entrada del Valle-dijo para luego explicar a Po lo sucedido a lo que el comenzó a correr rumbo a la entrada del Valle-.

Mientras tanto Tigresa no sabia que hacer pero tenía una idea si fallaba seria el fin así que decidió salir de su escondite alertando a los Gorilas los cuales comenzaron cargar el cañón.

Alejándose lo mas que pudo de donde se encontraba sus compañeros, siendo seguida por los gorilas, cuando se sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo encarándolos con una expresión seria.

Gorila 1: tú serás la primera-dijo para luego apuntar hacia Tigresa-.

Tigresa comenzó a hacer los movimientos de la Paz Interior para saber si lo había logrado el cañón disparo con un fuerte boom la bala se dirija hacia Tigresa pero en un momento dudo, todo se comenzó a mover en cámara lenta para ella cerro los ojos esperando ser impactada…

De la nada en un segundo una figura apareció protegiéndola con su cuerpo la bala al impacto hizo que salieran volando hacia atrás después de haberse estrellado cerca ella abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que se trataba de Po quien la había protegido miro con horror como Po tenia graves quemaduras en el pecho ahí tirado junto a ella.

Tigresa: Po-dijo en Shock al ver que el panda no se movía pero parecía seguir vivo dentro de ella sintió como algo se quebraba ese era su corazón comenzó a levantarse para luego mirar a los gorilas con odio-.

Gorila 2: estúpido panda si no se hubiera metido pero bueno uno menos-dijo para luego apuntar a tigresa la cual tenia la mirada baja para luego alzarla mostrando una mirada de odio mientras que el gorila recargaba el cañón-.

Tigresa: Yo… No permitiré que le hagan daño a quien amo-dijo entonces mientras la bala se dirigía hacia ella una extraña aura roja comenzó a cubrirla para luego convertirse en Fuego ella puso las manos hacia adelante parando la bala para luego desaparecer su aura cayendo al piso cansada-.

Gorila 1: dispárale esta débil-ordeno al otro el cual obedeció junto a los lobos cargando el cañón-.

¿?: No se los permitiré-una sombra salto desde lo alto cayendo justo frente a tigresa que lo miro extrañada al parecer tenía una capa que lo cubría lo único que se notaba eran sus ojos que eran de un color ámbar al parecer los ojos de un felino-.

Gorila 1: vaya parece que alguien quiere hacerse el héroe-dijo burlándose del extraño-.

¿?: Pagaran lo que an hecho-dijo para luego ver a los gorilas con odio-.

Los gorilas cargaron el cañón para luego dispararlo el extraño ni se movió Tigresa tenia miedo de lo que pasaría pero para sorpresa de ella y de los demás este paro la bala de cañón con una mano como si nada todos vieron su mano la cual era de un Tigre, Tigresa se desmayo de la impresión.

¿?: Esto es todo creo que hora de terminar con esto-dijo para luego quitarse la capa-.

Gorila 2: im… imposible se supone que esa de haya-dijo apuntando a tigresa-es la ultima de ustedes-dijo el gorila sorprendido al ver lo que estaba frente a el-.

Delante de ellos se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que un tigre el cual vestía una ropa parecida a la de Tigresa solo que su chaleco era negro y en su pantalón había un dragón de color rojo en la espalda tenia lo que parecía ser una espada muy extraña mientras que en su chaleco tenia un signo "火"de color rojo (N/A: el signo significa fuego en chino).

¿?: Acabare con esto ahora-dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada y se dirigía al caño se oyó un sonido horrible como si algo fuera cortado los gorilas abrieron los ojos de par en par el cañón estaba cortado perfectamente a la mitad-si se van ahora prometo no hacerles daño-dijo viendo la cara de los gorilas la cual delataba su miedo-.

Ambos salieron corriendo del lugar gritando ¡MAMI! Mientras se iban el extraño volvió a ponerse su capa mientras veía a los maestros lastimados a lo lejos diviso a Víbora la cual iba un poco lento hacia el.

¿?: Maestra Víbora rápido necesitamos llevarlos con un doctor-grito el extraño-.

Víbora: ¿Quién eres?..¿Como sabes mi nombre?...-se comenzó a callar y luego asintió-.

Ambos comenzaron a cargar los maestros con la ayuda de algunos aldeanos hacia el palacio de jade mientras que algunos se preguntaban quien era el extraño que los ayudo.

Hasta aquí el cap. 2 ¿Quién será el extraño? ¿Por qué los ayudo? ¿Sera que sabe algo sobre el pasado de Tigresa? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? (no lo se XD) esto será en el próximo cap. Si quieren saber como es la espada del extraño aquí esta un link ( wikipedia/commons/2/2a/Bastarda_ ).

¿reviews?


	3. Capítulo 3: Advertencias

Hola aquí estoy con un nuevo cap. de este fic que sigue avanzando así que sin más preámbulos les dejo el cap.

**Capitulo** **3: Advertencias**.

Ambos subían las escaleras cargando a los heridos una vez arriba se dirigieron hacia la enfermería para que los atendieran en ningún momento el extraño se había presentado ni nada el Maestro Shifu se presento en la enfermería.

Shifu: me pueden explicar que fue lo que paso-dijo mirando a Víbora y al extraño el cual no hablaba y estaba lejos de ambos maestros-.

Víbora: bueno vera Maestro-comenzó a contar la serpiente a su maestro la versión de la historia-.

Shifu: así que eso fue lo que paso-dijo mirando al extraño para luego dirigirse a el- y tu quien eres-le pregunto-.

¿?: Maestro Shifu le ruego me disculpe pero contestare sus preguntas en cuanto los demás despierten-dijo ocultando su mirada-.

Shifu: te comprendo-contesto el maestro-Víbora dale una habitación a nuestro invitado-dijo a lo que Víbora obedeció-.

El transcurso a las barracas fue en silencio Víbora se andaba preguntando quien era el extraño pero este no decía nada luego del ataque al valle.

Víbora: gracias… por ayudar a mis amigos-dijo mirando al extraño-.

¿?: No tiene nada que agradecerme maestra-dijo para luego entrar a la habitación-.

Habían pasado ya dos días y los maestros seguían dormidos recuperándose Víbora ya estaba recuperada pero sospechaba del recién llegado debido a que no salió en esos dos días de la habitación y eso se le hacia raro al fin habían declarado a los maestros ya despertaron.

Mantis: ¿Que paso?-dijo mientras habría los ojos-.

Mono: me duele todo-dijo entonces vio que lo cubrían unos cuantos vendajes-.

Grulla: no podre volar en un mes después de esto-dijo viéndose el ala vendada-.

Víbora: ¡Grulla!-dijo saltando hacia el para luego abrazarlo con mucha fuerza-.

Grulla: Vi..Víbora-dijo adolorido y sonrojado el maestro-.

Víbora: perdón-dijo sonrojada-.

Po: Ti…Tigresa-fue lo único que dijo mientras despertaba-que paso-.

Mono: yo se que paso pero donde esta ese el de la capucha-.

Víbora: en un momento llega-.

Mientras tanto Tigresa soñaba.

_**Sueño De Tigresa.**_

Tigresa estaba en lo que parecía una aldea miro a su alrededor era nada mas y nada menos que una aldea repleta de Tigres comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al ver un lugar tan hermoso comenzó a caminar pero no podía tocar a nadie de repente todo cambio de ser un lugar bello paso a un lugar siendo consumido por el fuego.

Tigresa: que pasa aquí-dijo mirando las llamas de pronto oyó un sonoro rugido parecido al de un tigre-.

De repente frente a ella apareció algo parecido a un Tigre caminando a cuatro patas pero este estaba echo de fuego comenzó a retroceder mientras el miedo la invadía sus ojos flamantes como llamas se fijo en la maestra la cual comenzó a retroceder el ser se paro en dos patas y le extendió la mano a tigresa ella tenia miedo pero decidió aceptarla de repente una luz cubrió el monstruo el cual entro en su cuerpo mientras otra luz brillaba.

_**Fin Del Sueño.**_

Tigresa se levanto sudando frio alrededor de ella se encontraban todos reunidos los cuales la abrazaron para luego soltarla.

Po: Tigresa estas bien-dijo el panda pero se oyó que alguien abría una puerta-.

De repente por la puerta entro el extraño seguido de Shifu.

Shifu: me alegra ver que ya se recuperaron-dijo el maestro-.

¿?: Perdóneme por no presentarme esperen un momento-dijo para luego quitarse su capucha revelando que en definitiva era un tigre-mi nombre es Jack-dijo el felino haciendo una reverencia pero vio que los maestros no se movían para nada-eh pasa algo-.

Tigresa al verlo corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba

Tigresa: pensé que era la ultima-dijo para luego dejar de abrazarlo-dime hay mas tigres-.

Jack: temo decirle que no maestra-dijo con algo de tristeza-Mono haces el favor de contarles lo que paso-dijo a lo cual el comenzó a contar todo para asombro de los demás-.

Po: Wow… eres ¡BARBARO!-dijo mirando al tigre el cual sonreía-puedo ver tu espada-.

Jack: claro Po-dijo entregándole su espada-.

Po: oye como sabes mi nombre-dijo viendo la espada para luego devolverla-.

Jack: bueno… es que eres famoso ya sabes-dijo algo nervioso-.

Shifu: ya veo pero que hacías por aquí-pregunto el panda rojo-.

Jack: Maestro yo vine a advertirles de algo que se aproxima-dijo seriamente-.

Shifu: de que hablas-dijo mirándolo-.

Jack: bueno vera "Dentro de un año al Valle de La Paz llegara un grupo que se hace llamar las 7 sombras ellos al parecer son mas poderosos incluso mas poderoso que todos juntos-dijo mirando a los maestros- su líder es Shan el cual quiere algo en el palacio-.

Shifu: espera dijiste Shan-dijo Shifu el cual comenzó a recordar algo-¡SHAN!-grito el maestro el cual cambio su semblante serio a uno de miedo-.

Po: ¿Qué pasa maestro que le preocupa?-pregunto el panda-.

Shifu: Shan a pesar de ser joven era el mejor estudiante de Ooway pero se vio que tenia maldad en el corazón un día se lo vio intentando tomar algo del palacio por la fuerza aun no recuerdo que era pero según el le permitiría controlar el mundo-.

Tigresa: debemos prepararnos entonces pero ¿Cómo sabes todo eso Jack?-pregunto la maestra al Tigre-.

Jack: no me enorgullece mi pasado pero deben saberlo…

**Flashback.**

Yo antes era huérfano estuve en un orfanato donde no me trataban bien así que un día de estos escape pensando que era lo mejor pero me equivoque pase hambre frio y todo tipo de calamidades mientras todos me discriminaban y me trataban como porquería pensé que me moriría pero…

¿?: Niño estas bien-pregunto una lobita tan blanca como la nieve-.

Jack: ¿Quién eres?-pregunto el tigre-.

¿?: Soy Luna-ven te llevare a mi casa-.

Luego de eso ella me llevo a su casa donde eran muy amables conmigo y también conocí al señor Lu el cual era un maestro de Kung Fu me permitieron quedarme con el tiempo me enseño el arte marcial fui creciendo con el paso de los años sin saberlo comencé a enamorarme de Luna nada podía salir mal pero un día…

Atacaron nuestra aldea yo fui a buscarla pero en ese entonces ya todos los bandidos se habían ido sim embargo fui a buscarla y la encontré me quede en Shock al verla ahí tirada mal herida así que fui hacia ella.

Jack: Luna… Luna despierta-vi como ella comenzaba a reaccionar-.

Luna: Jack…-dijo con un tono un poco débil-es raro no el día que te iba a decir lo que siento y ahora voy a morir-dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-.

Jack: luna por favor no me dejes-dijo entre lágrimas-Yo Te Amo-dijo mientras sollozaba-.

Luna: Jack no llores toma-dijo entregándole una envoltura mientras el tigre lo recibía entre lagrimas-por favor se feliz lucha por lo que amas Ja...c.k-dijo devilmente mientras cerraba los ojos-.

Jack: luna… LUUUNNNAAAA-grito con todas sus fuerzas-.

Luego de eso la enterré y me fui de ahí ese era ya un lugar desolado mientras iba caminando desenvolví el paquete de Luna y encontré mi espada luego de eso me volví un experto con la espada así me dedique a proteger a quien pudiera en el mundo pero un día…

Un extraño se me acerco preguntando si quería trabajo yo acepte sim saber en que me metía pronto descubrí que quien me ofreció el trabajo era Shan el cual me mandaba a misiones muy raras la mayoría para recuperar antiguos pergaminos un día descubrí algo que no esperaba…

Guardia 1: puedes creer que ese tigre sea tan idiota-dijo burlándose-.

Mi furia comenzaba a emerger estaba listo para enfrentarlos pero fui paciente.

Guardia 2: me da lastima si solo supiera que el mato a su noviecita-dijo para luego reírse-.

En ese momento sentí una furia tremenda así que fui a confrontar a Shan pero descubrí otra cosa…

¿?: Maestro cuanto tiempo debemos esperar-dijo una sombra-.

Shan: muy pronto tendremos el poder para acabar con Shifu Los cinco furiosos ah y el Guerrero Dragón-dijo para luego reírse como un desquiziado-traeme a ese inútil de Jack-le dijo a su sirviente el cual iba a obedecer hasta que…

Un fuerte rugido se oyó mientras Shan sonreía al ver como la puerta era derribada ahí apareció Jack con su espada desenfundada.

Jack: maldito Shan pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Luna-dijo para luego correr a el pero de repente unos animales se pusieron delante de el-.

Shan: piénsalo no tienes oportunidad-dijo riéndose frente al furioso Jack-.

Al ver que no tenia oportunidad Salí corriendo de allí por alguna extraña razón no me persiguieron así que decidí ir al valle de la paz para avisarles a los 5 Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón.

**Fin Del Flashback.**

Jack: así fue como paso todo-dijo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba el vio a los demás los cuales lloraban excepto Shifu el cual mantenía su expresión seria-.

Shifu: ya veo tenemos un gran problema Shan es poderoso así prepárense a entrenar pero esta vez será un nivel mucho mas avanzado-dijo con tono serio mientras los demás asentían-.

Jack: bien pero comenzaremos mañana les parece-dijo entonces ellos asintieron felices y luego miraron a su maestro el cual asintió-.

Todos comenzaron a irse a la cocina entre pláticas del entrenamiento de mañana mientras que muy lejos del valle.

**En Otro Lugar…**

¿?: Maestro ya es hora-pregunto un Lobo-.

Shan: prepárense partiremos hoy mismo hacia el valle de la muy pronto muy pronto tendré el poder para controlarlo todo-dijo riéndose como un loco-.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. ¿Cómo será el entrenamiento? ¿Podrán detener lo que se avecima? ¿Que significaba el sueño de Tigresa? Gracias a todos por sus reviews en serio me an animado así que nos veremos en el próximo cap.


	4. Capítulo 4:Entrenamiento

Hola aquí esta el cap. 4 no se si actualizo demasiado pronto pero bueno sin mas interrupciones.

**Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento.**

El gong sonó como todas las mañanas despertando a los siete maestros los cuales salieron de su habitación dándole los buenos días a su maestro.

Shifu: bueno días estudiantes les sugiero que vayan a desayunar luego véanme en el Salón De Los Héroes-dijo para luego retirarse-.

Los maestros se fueron a la cocina en total silencio al llegar ahí todos se sentaron mientras Po se ponía hacer sus fideos.

Jack: oigan por que este silencio-dijo el Tigre mirando a los maestros-tranquilos se que podremos derrotarlos-dijo intentando levantar el animo lo cual funciono-.

Los demás se animaron y comenzaron a hablar un momento después Po ya había terminado de cocinar sirviendo un plato a cada uno.

Jack: Po esto esta… ¡Bárbaro!-grito con emoción el tigre-.

Víbora: en cierto modo Jack y Po tienen cierto parecido-dijo mirando el tigre el cual comía sus fideos rápidamente-.

Mientras tanto Tigresa observaba a Po comer con una sonrisa _"se ve tan lindo" _ pensaba la maestra sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada por Víbora la cual tenia una sonrisa picara _"lo sabia a Tigresa le gusta Po" _ pensó la maestra observando a su amiga des pues de comer todos se dirigieron al salón de los Héroes.

Al llegar ahí vieron a su maestro el cual tenía una expresión seria para luego hacerles una seña para que lo siguieran por un corredor.

Al terminar el corredor llegaron al lugar donde se guardan los mil rollos del kung fu.

Po: maestro ¿Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto el panda-.

Shifu: Po tal vez no lo notaste pero el lugar donde se encuentra La Olla Del Alabastro del Recuerdo había otro corredor que es a donde vamos-.

Jack: bueno vamos-dijo viendo el corredor-.

Todos comenzaron a pasar por el Camino De La Insoportable Agonía hasta que al final llegaron a donde estaba la olla el maestro se acerco y activo un mecanismo el cual abrió un corredor por lo cual todos entraron al llegar al final llegaron a una cueva la cual era grande y parecida a un templo.

Po: maestro ¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto el panda-.

Shifu: aquí es donde esta el siguiente nivel de su entrenamiento-respondió-por allá están las habitaciones y la cocina y por allá-dijo apuntando a otra puerta- están sus provisiones las cuales son para un año y-dijo para luego apuntar a una puerta mas grande-esta el circuito de entrenamiento les advierto este es mucho mas complejo y difícil que el que esta en el palacio de jade-dijo para luego retirarse-.

Jack: maestro usted no entrenara con nosotros-dijo el tigre-.

Shifu: me temo que no así que buena suerte nos veremos en un año-dijo para luego salir por el corredor-.

Tigresa: están listos-dijo mirando a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron-bueno comencemos-dijo para luego abrir la puerta

Al pasar la puerta no vieron nada en especial solo una habitación grande ellos lo tomaron como el circuito uno pero de repente el piso comenzó a moverse en reversa así que comenzaron a correr pero cada vez se movía mas rápido.

Po: uff… uff… esto si esta algo difícil-dijo entonces vio que la mayoría ya lo estaba logrando después de unos segundos el también lo logro-.

Jack: al siguiente circuito-dijo pasando la siguiente puerta-.

Al. Llegar a el siguiente circuito vieron que solo había una pequeña diferencia había estatuas a ambos lados de la habitación-.

Grulla: no creo que haiga algún peligro-dijo intentando cruzar pero Víbora lo detuvo-.

Víbora: mira-dijo lanzando una piedra la cual cayo al piso activando un mecanismo en las estatuas las cuales comenzaron a disparar flechas—imagínate lo que hubiera pasado-dijo algo preocupada-.

Po: yo se que se puede-dijo el panda con animo-.

Jack: Po acaso perdiste la cabeza-dijo pero vio que el panda comenzó a correr luego de esquivar algunas flechas llego al final- si el puede yo puedo-dijo para lanzarse al circuito-.

Todos pudieron lograrlo sin problemas hasta llegar al siguiente circuito.

El cual era una gran habitación con un grupo de 10 estatuas.

Jack: estén alertas algo anda mal-dijo en ese instante se oyó como si algo se mover el volteo hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver a las estatuas moverse-chicos las estatuas se mueven-dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada para comenzar a atacar-.

Los chicos comenzaron a pelear con las estatuas por un lado estaba Jack el cual utilizaba sus puños para golpearlas pero apenas y le hacia alguna grieta mientras intentaba defenderse con todo.

Po: Tigresa has equipo con migo-a lo cual la maestra asintió para comenzar a atacar juntos-.

Po cargo a Tigresa y la lanzo contra una estatua mientras esta ejecutaba una palma de fuego generando un gran impacto mientras la estatua caía al piso destrozada.

Tigresa: ataquen en equipos-dijo a lo cual todos comenzaron a atacar combinando movimientos-.

Po volvió a lanzar a tigresa la cual iba a dar un puño el cual de repente se cubrió de fuego destruyendo a la estatua de un golpe devastador.

Po: Wow… como hiciste eso-dijo mirando a la maestra-.

Tigresa: no lo se-dijo con una mirada un poco confusa _"que esta pasando hice un ataque de fuego fue sorprendente pero extraño"_ pensó mientras miraba su puño para luego entrar a la siguiente habitación-.

Al entrar vieron que había un gran oyó y en el palos de bambú que servían como una especie de camino.

Mono: debe de ser una prueba de equilibrio-dijo el primate a lo cual todos asintieron y comenzaron a saltar-.

Al ir a la mitad se complejo todo debido a que comenzaron disparar flechas provenientes de la pared pero al fin lo lograron para así llegar al ultimo.

En el ultimo cuarto había algo que los extraño a todos unas 7 esferas de luz las cuales brillaron vieron asombrados que se trataba de ellos mismos las copia de ellos comenzaron a atacarlos pero antes se hicieron invisibles.

Mono: como se supone que…-intentaba decir algo pero recibió un golpe de su copia-que los venceremos-.

Tigresa: cierto esto es casi imposible-dijo golpeando el aire intentando golpear a su enemigo pero fallaba-.

Jack: eh tengo una idea pero es un poco tonta-dijo a sus amigos-.

Po: dilo no importa lo tonta que sea-dijo mirando el Tigre-.

Jack: no solo confíen en sus ojos intenten sentirlos-dijo con confianza-.

Mantis: estas de Broma apenas podemos esquivar sus golpes-.

Po: chicos inténtemelos-dijo mientras serraba los ojos en su mente todo estaba en negro _"debo sentirlos esa es la clave" _en la mete de Po apareció una especie de Plano donde podía ver a su copia así que volvió a pelear solo un certero golpe y acabo con ella la cual volvió a ser una luz -.

Luego de un rato todos lo lograron se les abrió la ultima puerta la cual era un corredor que los devolvía al principio todos cayeron cansados al piso por el entrenamiento mientras miraban si tenían heridas graves.

Po: uff… uff.. Se supone que debemos hacer esto por un año-dijo el panda algo cansado-.

Tigresa: no importa debemos intentarlo hasta dominarlo-dijo tigresa que estaba arrodillada-.

Jack: descansemos por hoy-dijo el tigre a lo cual todos asintieron-.

Luego de eso el tiempo transcurrió para los chicos en el entrenamiento cada día mejorando mas para la esperada pelea dentro de un año cuando ya había pasado un año y medio algo misterioso paso en el cuarto de Tigresa.

**Sueño De Tigresa.**

Tigresa se encontraba en lo que parecía una extensa isla pero esta estaba totalmente destruida sin un solo árbol en pie solo rocas y escombros comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al centro sus ojos se llenaron de Miedo al ver que había entre unos cuantos escombros al acercarse comprobó su temor.

Tigresa: Po…-dijo casi en un susurro al ver que estaba tan lastimado-.

Po: Lo… Siento Tigresa… si solo… hubiera sido más fuerte-dijo devilmente-.

Tigresa: por favor Po no te vayas-dijo entre lágrimas-.

De repente una sombra apareció ante ella atravesando a Po con lo que parecía una espada.

Tigresa: PO… POOOOOO-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras una luz la despertaba-.

**Fin Del Sueño.**

Ella se despertó en su habitación se sorprendió al ver que estaba en llamas pronto sus amigos llegaron para apagar el Fuego.

Po: estas bien Tigresa-dijo el panda con preocupación-.

Tigresa: No solo mi habitación me iré a la otra esta se quemo-dijo señalando el lugar-.

Jack: bien suerte que hay otra-dijo con una sonrisa-.

Mantis: hay algo que no comprendo-dijo mantis el cual estaba sobre el hombro de Jack-como inicio el Fuego-.

Esa pregunta tomo a todos por sorpresa a lo que sabían Tigresa nunca llevaba una lámpara o vela a su habitación eso si que era extraño pero no le tomaron importancia.

Po: si es muy extraño pero que importa vamos a dormir-.

Luego de eso no sucedió mas nada extraño alfin faltaba un día para el enfrentamiento todos salieron del lugar a la superficie donde los esperaba su maestro con una gran sonrisa el cual les ordeno evacuar el valle de la paz una vez evacuado todos esperaban el mañana para enfrentar a sus enemigos.

**Mientras en otro Lugar…**

Un Lobo blanco como la nieve el cual era Shan salía de un pueblo en llamas mientras sonreía acompañado de unos seis animales mas los cuales venían también venían con una sonrisa.

Shan: ya nos divertimos un rato ahora los siguientes son ustedes Cinco Furiosos Y Guerrero Dragón-dijo para luego reírse-.

Hasta aquí el cap. Que les pareció bueno muy pronto comenzaran las batallas y Shan ya esta muy cerca la pregunta es ¿Estarán listos para lo que les viene? Esto y más en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Capítulo 5:Enfrentamiento

Aquí esta el cap. 5 espero que no sea demasiado pronto pero bueno esto sigue avanzando así que les dejo el cap.

**Capitulo 5: Enfrentamiento.**

Po, Jack y los cinco Furiosos tenían su mirada fija en la entrada del Valle donde alfin pudieron distinguir a ocho sombras que se aproximaban.

Mantis: Ocho pensé que eran seis-dijo el insecto lo cual suponía un problema mas-.

Jack: debió reclutar a mas criminales para esto-dijo mirando como entraban al Valle-.

Po: sienten eso-dijo el panda con algo de preocupación-a un Chi que es oscuro Proviniendo de ellos-.

Tigresa: ya están cerca comencemos-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia ellos-.

Una vez llegaron ante ellos vieron que la mayoría tenían capuchas que impendían verlos excepto uno el cual era un lobo blanco el cual tenia una sonrisa malvada.

Jack: Shan-escupió las palabras con odio-.

Shan: Mmmm supongo que ya le habrás dicho sobre mi-dijo mirando a los demás-.

Tigresa: ahórrate tu discurso-dijo corriendo hacia el pero la felina miro incrédula como desapareció ante sus ojos antes del que puñetazo llegara-.

Shan: patético como es que ganaste el titulo de furiosa-dijo mirando a la felina la cual estaba furiosa-Jack alguien quiere verte-dijo con una sonrisa de loco antes de desaparecer de nuevo-.

De entre los que estaban delante de ellos uno dio un paso ante Jack luego de quitarse la capucha el felino abrió los ojos como platos al ver que estaba frente a el había una loba tan blanca como la nieve y unos hermosos ojos violetas tenia un chaleco de color azul claro también un pantalón negro mientras que en la espalda tenia una espada (abajo les dejo un link para que la vean).

Jack: lu..Luna pero se supone que tu-dijo mirando a la loba con impresión-.

En ese momento corrió a abrazarla pero antes de siquiera tocarla recibió una patada en el pecho.

Luna: no se quien diablos eres pero yo solo le sirvo al maestro Shan-dijo con un tono frio-.

Jack: no me recuerdas soy yo Jack- in tentó hacerla comprender pero esta no cambiaba su expresión-.

Luna: ya te dije que no se quien eres-dijo con el tono frio mientras lo miraba para luego desenvainar su espada a lo cual Jack hizo lo mismo-.

Jack: Luna no quiero pelear por favor-dijo pero ella comenzó a atacarlo a lo cual el bloqueo el ataque-.

Los demás encapuchados se quitaron la capa había un gorila un leopardos dos leopardos las cuales eran gemelas un águila y un lobo los cuales se dividieron mientras nuestros amigos se separaban para enfrentarlo.

**Con Mantis y Mono…**

Ambos decidieron perseguir a las gemelas las cuales hubo un momento donde se detuvieron mientras miraban a los maestros.

¿?: Un insecto y un mono eso es todo-dijo mirándolos con seriedad-.

¿?. Ahí no seas dura además… ese monito es muy lindo-dijo a lo cual mono se sonrojo-mi nombre es Akira y ella es Mei-dijo apuntando a su hermana-.

Mei: a quien le importa las presentaciones ataquemos-dijo corriendo hacia los maestros-.

Ambas chicas atacaron con patadas pero una de ellas la cual era Akira atacaba a Mono un poco lento pero seguía peleando le dio una patada directo al pecho la cual el bloqueo mientras que Mei tenia problemas con Mantis debido a que no lograba atacarlo porque se mantenía saltando de un lado a otro.

Mei: ya deja de moverte-dijo intentando atrapar el insecto-.

Mantis: que pasa no me puedes atrapar-dijo con tono de burla pero de repente Mei lo atrapo con una maseta-.

Mei: que decías-dijo para luego reírse-.

Mantis: oye déjame salir-dijo saltando pero Mei estaba sobre la maseta-.

Mei: ponte seria hermana-dijo mirando la pelea de Akira la cual asintió-.

De pronto la otra pelea subió de intensidad Akira daba golpe y Mono apenas los detenía recibiendo gran parte de ellos cuando Mono tuvo oportunidad lanzo un golpe que por desgracia de el dio en el seno de la felina para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse a una casa.

Mei: terminaste-dijo aguantándose la risa-.

Akira: si pero antes-dijo un poco sonrojada se acerco a los escombros en los cuales Mono comenzó a pararse y al verla llegar comenzó a temblar así que serró los ojos esperando lo peor pero para sorpresa de el ella le dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla-nos vemos guapo-dijo para luego irse con su hermana-.

**Con Víbora y Grulla…**

Ambos maestro lograron alcanzar al lobezno y el águila lo cuales tenían una expresión un poco seria.

¿?: Veo que ustedes serán nuestros enemigos yo soy Renechu y ese inútil de allá es Ryu-dijo apuntando al lobezno-.

Ryu: oye-dijo algo enfadado-bueno acabemos con esto-dijo mientras se dirigía a Víbora y Grulla emprendía vuelo-.

Una batalla volvió a comenzar esta vez entre Ryu y Víbora la cual comenzó dándole un latigazo con la cola dándole en la cara el intento darle el cara a Víbora pero por su tamaño era casi imposible darle un golpe mientras que en el cielo Grulla y Renechu los cuales peleaban con sus piernas chocando sin descanso mientras que Grulla intentaba responder los golpes pero era casi imposible hasta que logro darle con un ala lo cual enfureció al águila.

Renechu: ya estoy harto-dijo para luego agarrar Grulla por la espalda y comenzar a alzarse lo mas alto posible para luego voltearse y caer en picada mientras Grulla intentaba soltarse pero no lo lograba-a esta técnica le llamo ¡Flecha Del Cielo!-dijo para luego comenzar a girar antes de llegar siquiera a la altura de las casas soltó a Grulla haciendo que se estrellarla contra una casa-.

Víbora: ¡Grulla!-grito al ver a su amigo caer sin saber que esa distracción fue aprovechada por el lobezno para golpearla noqueándola de golpe-.

Ryu: supongo que ahora nos toca esperar al maestro-dijo a lo cual el águila asintió-.

**Con Jack…**

Jack: Luna por favor detente-dijo Bloqueando una estocada de la loba-.

Luna: ya te lo eh dicho obedezco las ordenes de mi maestro-dijo con tono frio casi mecánico-.

Ambos estaban parejos su habilidad era casi igual Luna retrocedió para luego lanzar con una estocada la cual al impacto una pequeña onda de viento se esparció siguió atacando pero sin resultado.

Jack: luna para por favor-dijo el felino con tristeza realmente no usaba el cien por ciento de su habilidad en la pelea solo no podía mientras que la loba siguió atacando el noto algo en ella estaba llorando lo cual le pareció muy raro pero seguía atacando hasta que ella logro quitarle la espada-.

Luna: tienes suerte mi maestro dijo que no te asesinara-dijo para luego sentarse en el piso poniendo su espada en su lugar ante el sorprendido felino el cual no se movía-.

Jack: Luna por que haces esto_ " es como si no fuera ella pero será luna en realidad o solo me equivoco" _pensó el tigre mientras que iba a buscar su espada para guardarla para luego sentarse cerca de ella-.

**Con Po y Tigresa…**

Po había seguido al gorila y el leopardo junto a tigresa los cuales se detuvieron de pronto y los miraron.

¿?: Vaya parece que nos divertiremos no es haci Kuo-dijo mirando al gorila-.

Kuo: tienes razón Xiao-dijo mirando a ambos maestros-pido a la felina-dijo apuntando a Tigresa-.

Xiao: me toca el panda eh espero que des una buena pelea-.

Po: prepárate a sentir el trueno-dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla al igual que la Tigresa-.

Po le dio una patada voladora la cual fue respondida con una palma de parte de Xiao el cual la paro sin problemas para luego lanzar un puño mientras tanto Tigresa intentaba parar los golpes del gorila los cuales y apenas paraba su fuerza era demoledora hasta que logro atraparla.

Xiao: vaya panda te daré un honor y es enseñarte mi mejor movimiento ¡Garras Del Cazador!-dijo entonces tres de sus garras comenzaron a crecer en ambas manos-.

Po miro extrañado la técnica en un segundo el leopardo comenzó a atacar con sus garras a Po que apenas y podía esquivar hasta que le corto la mejilla haciendo que el panda atacara con el Martillo de Viento Thundering haciendo que hubiera una explosión donde ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás.

Tigresa forcejeaba con el gorila intentando liberarse entonces vio como Po se estrellaba contra una casa mientras a su contrincante le pasaba igual.

Tigresa: Po…-dijo en un débil susurro _" no lo permitiré lo defenderé así sea con mi vida" _pensó la maestra mientras que de sus brazo comenzó a liberarse para luego darle una patada voladora mandándolo hacia atrás Kuo comenzo a correr hacia Tigresa pero esta le paro el puño con unas de sus palmas como si nada.

Kuo: Agh ¿Pero que?..-dijo observando a Tigresa la cual tenia los brazos en llama para luego poner su mano libre apuntando hacia pecho del gorila comenzando a generar una bola de fuego la cual era algo pequeña entonces la lanzo hacia el gorila el cual lo recibió de lleno-.

El ataque fue devastador enviando al gorila directo una casa la cual exploto Tigresa cayo cansada al piso entonces vio el lugar al parecer de alguna forma el gorila sobrevivió al ataque pero aun así basto para derrotarlo_ "como fui que hice eso ahora esto si es raro debo comentárselo al maestro Shifu"_ pensó la maestra antes de caer cansada al piso mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Po el cual salió de los escombros con algunos golpes ambos asintieron y se dirigieron al palacio de jade.

Hasta aquí el cap. que les pareció ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué busca Shan? ¿Po y Tigresa podrán detenerlo? ¿Cómo volvió Luna de la Muerte? Esas preguntas serán respondidas muy pronto no vemos en el próximo cap. Aquí esta el link de la espada de luna..( . )


	6. Capítulo 6: Revelaciones

Hola soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo cap les agradesco por sus reviews sobre todo a little tigress bueno sin mas interrupicones les dejo el capitulo.

**Capitulo 6: Revelaciones.**

Mientras las peleas se desataban algo ocurría en el palacio de jade más precisamente en el Salón De Los Héroes Shifu se encontraba frente al Estanque De Las Lagrimas Sagradas cuando de repente la puerta fue derribada de un fuerte golpe luego de que las puertas cayeron por ella entro Shan con una sonrisa Maliciosa.

Shifu: ¿Qué haces aquí Shan?-dijo con un tono serio-.

Shan: Shifu eh venido por el pergamino-dijo mientras se quitaba su capa revelando que tenia una ropa totalmente negra-.

Shifu: no permitiré que te lo lleves sobre mi cadáver-dijo el panda rojo-.

Shan: a si serán las cosas pues bien-dijo lanzándose al ataque-.

Shan se dirigió hasta el y le dio una patada haciendo que retrocediera hacia atrás para luego lanzarle un puño el cual Shifu Bloqueo para luego darle un puño en el hocico el cual lo dejo mirando hacia arriba para luego bajar la mirada mostrando una sonrisa Shan le dio una patada a Shifu la cual lo hizo levantarse a la altura de su cara para luego con un puño saltar dándole en la espalda el golpe fue lo suficientemente potente como para mandarlo hacia arriba rompiendo el techo a lo cual al lobo no le basto se alzo en el aire para luego darle una patada a Shifu mandándolo hacia abajo.

Shan: me diste Problemas pero al parecer la edad te ah desgastado-dijo con burla-ahora donde esta mi rollo-.

Shifu: nunca lo conseguirás el Maestro Ooway se encargo de esconderlo muy bien-a lo cual el lobo por la furia le dio una patada lanzándolo hacia los estantes cerca del estanque en los cuales Shifu quedo guindando-.

Shan: nada se interpondrá en mi camino para convertirme en un dios-dijo para luego apuntar su pata a Shifu extendiendo la muñeca-así tenga que destruir todo el palacio-dijo para que luego pequeños rayos comenzaran a circular por su muñeca-.

En la muñeca de Shan apareció una bola de energía oscura la cual apunto hacia Shifu para luego dispararla Shifu estuvo esperando lo peor pero para suerte de el se cayo en el Estanque salvándose la bola de energía impacto en el estante destruyéndolo.

Shan: je pero miren que encontré-dijo mirando a los escombros de el estante en el cual se revelo un camino-ahí debe de estar-el lobo comenzó a entrar por la puerta que se revelo-.

El lobo llego hasta una especie de altar en el cual se encontraba un pergamino en una columna el lo agarro para luego salir de ahí pero fue sorprendidos por Po y Tigresa.

Po: a donde vas-dijo entonces miro el extraño pergamino-de aquí no te vas con ese pergamino-dijo mirando al lobo con expresión seria el cual comenzó a reírse-.

Shan: en verdad creen que están a mi nivel-dijo el lobo observando a ambos-.

Tigresa: Grrr cállate y pelea-dijo corriendo hacia el pero al intentar golpearlo fallo por que este desapareció-.

Shan: que clase de movimiento es ese-dijo en tono de burla-.

Tigresa: se llama distracción-dijo en ese momento Po apareció ante Shan dándole un certero golpe en el pecho haciendo que atravesara unas columnas-.

Shan: pagaran por eso-dijo levantándose entre los escombros mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por su boca mientras se lo limpiaba echo una furia-malditos como se atreven a hacerme sangrar-en ese momento un aura oscura apareció alrededor de Shan el cual se dirigió a atacar a los chicos-.

Ambos vieron con asombro el aura de Shan pero mantuvieron su pose de batalla pero este se detuvo a medio camino sonriendo el estiro sus patas hacia adelante y comenzó a disparar pequeñas bolas de energía negra las cuales comenzaron explotar cerca de nuestros amigo explotando alfin lograron salir de ese ataque pero solo con unos rasguños Po lanzo a Tigresa hacia Shan pero este desapareció esta vez mas rápido este comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer en todo el salón mientras le lanzaba golpes a Po y Tigresa.

Po: Tigresa tapate los ojos-dijo el panda a lo cual la felina asintió mientras se tapaba los ojos mientras Po ejecutaba El Aplauso De Loto De Oro el cual alcanzo al lobo dañándolo un poco-.

Shan: ya es hora de terminar con los juego-dijo furioso entonces su aura comenzó a hacerse mas grande-.

Po: eh Tigresa tengo un problema-dijo el panda a lo cual la felina abrió los ojos y vio que quedo ciego por la técnica-.

Tigresa: como pudiste olvidarlo-dijo viendo al panda el cual estaba parado sin hacer nada-deja que yo me encargue-.

Tigresa se posiciono ante Po entonces vio a Shan tomar una postura extraña como si estuviera intentando agarrar un bola en el centro comenzó a aparecer una de sus bolas de energía negra pero esta se hacia mas grande en cada segundo Tigresa estaba impactada como iba a responder eso.

Tigresa: no podre detener eso… lo siento Po-dijo la felina en un susurro casi inaudible_ "no debo rendirme pero como detengo eso es imposible… ya se pero si fallo será el fin" _ pensaba la maestra mientras hacia unas maniobras-.

Tigresa hacia las maniobras de la Bola De Fuego Mongol cuando ya estuvo lista la lanzo mientras que Shan también lanzaba su técnica al chocar generaron una poderosa explosión Tigresa observo entre el humo generado por los escombros para sorpresa de ella Shan había escapado.

**En El Valle…**

Mientras que en el valle todos los secuaces de Shan se habían ido y solo quedaba una la cual era Luna.

Jack: espera Luna-dijo agarrándola de una pata antes de escapar-.

Luna: ya déjame te eh dicho que no te conozco-dijo soltándose de su agarre para luego desaparecer corriendo-.

El Felino callo al piso de rodilla mientras lloraba el sabia que era ella pero aun así como alguien podía volver de la muerte era imposible o eso pensaba el se limpio sus lagrimas y vio llegar a los furiosos con grulla inconsciente todos asintieron y se dirigieron al palacio de jade.

**En El Palacio De Jade…**

Al llegar al palacio de jade fueron al Salón De Los Héroes y vieron sorprendidos como había pequeños cráteres por el lugar y un gran cráter en el centro entonces vieron como Po y Tigresa sacaban al maestro Shifu del estanque así que fueron hasta ellos.

Jack: ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde esta Shan?-pregunto el felino-.

Tigresa: escapo con un pergamino ¿Pero para que lo quería?-pregunto la maestra-.

Shifu: déjeme ver-dijo entrando a el nuevo camino para luego regresar con cara de preocupación-estamos en graves problemas-.

Po: a que se refiere maestro-.

Shifu: el se ha llevado el "Pergamino De Los Elementos"-dijo preocupado-.

Jack: ¿Qué es? Acaso es importante-dijo como si nada el felino de ojos ámbar-.

Shifu: bueno déjeme contarles una antigua leyenda…

"_Hace mucho tiempo cuando el kung fu apenas había sido inventado existían cuatro demonios con un poder inimaginable el poder de controlar los elementos ellos causaron caos en el mundo su poder era casi ilimitado planearon algo y era destruir a los demonios pero no lo lograron sino hasta que cuatro guerreros aparecieron en el campo de batalla los cuales luego de una gran batalla lograron encerrar a tres de los demonios en unos cristales pero uno quedo afuera y este era el demonio del Fuego el cual era el mas poderoso el líder de los guerreros decidió sacrificarse para encerrar al demonio en una dimensión alterna a nuestro mundo restaurando la paz los tres cristales fueron esparcidos por toda china y puestos en diferentes templos"_

Jack: Wow…-dijo el sorprendido-.

Po: ahora que haremos-dijo el panda con preocupación-.

Shifu: prepárense mañana mismo les daré instrucciones para que partan a los templos y recuperen los cristales antes que Shan entendido-dijo serio a lo cual sus estudiantes asintieron-.

Todos se fueron del destruido salón para prepararse para la misión de mañana la cual podría ser una de las mas difíciles después de cenar en completo silencio todos se fueron a dormir esperando el día de mañana.

Hasta aquí el cap. Si quieren pueden dejar reviews, sugerencias, preguntas las cuales responderé solo algunas claro así que hasta la próxima.


	7. Capitulo 7: Celos

Hola que hay les eh traído un nuevo cap. de esta historia les eh traído a una sorpresa en el cap. bueno sin mas interrupciones el capitulo.

**Capitulo 7: Celos.**

Al día siguiente el gong sonó pero no era necesario los maestros se encontraban despiertos determinados a comenzar la misión salieron de su habitación al mismo tiempo para dirigirse a la cocina el desayuno se la pasaron comiéndolo en silencio una vez terminaron fueron al Salón de Los Héroes donde los esperaba el Maestro Shifu.

Shifu: bueno días estudiantes-dijo con seriedad-les informo que eh encontrado los mapas de las localizaciones mas cercanas-dijo sacando dos rollos de su espalda-se dividirán en dos grupos el primer grupo será Po, Tigresa, Jack y el segundo Mantis, Mono, Grulla, Víbora les advierto esta podría ser la misión mas peligrosa que hayan echo-dijo a lo cual sus estudiantes asintieron se acerco a ellos y les entrego un rollo a ambos equipos-.

Po: bien pareces que iremos a… La Isla Gaia-dijo a lo cual Jack y Tigresa asintieron-.

Víbora: y nosotros eremos… Al Desierto De Hanshu-dijo para luego sus compañeros asintieron-.

Ambos equipos salieron a toda velocidad del palacio a dirigirse a sus ubicaciones por el lado del primer equipo sabían que necesitaban un bote para llegar allá ya se encargarían al llegar al puerto llegaron a un camino que al parecer era donde se dividían.

**Con El Grupo A…**

Al llegar al puerto pudieron divisar los barcos al llegar ahí se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor comenzaron a buscar a alguien que los ayudara pero nadie quería llevarlos a la isla así que se detuvieron un momento a pensar.

Po: nadie nos quiere llevar a ahora que hacemos-dijo el panda preocupado-.

Tigresa: Mmmm no lo se pero ahí que evitar que Shan consiga lo que quiere-dijo tigresa-.

¿?: ¿Panda-san? ¿Tigresa-san?-pregunto alguien detrás de ellos al voltearse encontraron a alguien que no esperaban ver-.

Al voltearse encontraron a cierta Langosta.

Po: Yijiro…-dijo serio-cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo entonces el volteo a ver a Tigresa-.

Yijiro: Tigresa-san Hola-saludo la langosta a la maestra-.

Tigresa: Hola-dijo sonrosada-.

Yijiro: y tu eres-dijo mirando a Jack-.

Jack: lo siento mi nombre es Jack-dijo el felino de ojos ámbar-tu eres Yijiro ¿no? Eh oído hablar sobre ti me gustaría pelear contigo alguna vez-el felino vio a la langosta el cual sonreía-.

Yijiro: oí que no tienen bote y que quieren ir a la isla Gaia si quiero los llevo-.

Tigresa: bueno que esperamos-dijo Tigresa para empezar a caminar junto a los demás-.

Por otra parte Po miraba a Tigresa que se encontrar con Yijiro hablando alegremente sentía aunque le fastidiaba admitirlo celos de la langosta por la cercanía con Tigresa Jack le puso una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara pero solo había un pensamiento en su cabeza y era matar a la langosta se tranquilizo al ver que ya habían llegado al barco el cual era un velero japonés así que comenzaron a abordar.

**Con El Grupo B…**

Luego de dividirse habían pasado ya dos horas caminando hasta que divisaron un pueblo a lo lejos y detrás de el una montaña la cual se suponía tenían que pasar para poder llegar al desierto alfin llegaron al pueblo algunas personas los apuntaban diciendo que eran los furiosos ellos no prestaron atención a los comentarios hasta que vieron como una hermosa cisne escapaba de un cerdo el cual la venia persiguiendo con un hacha.

Cisne: auxilio-gritaba desesperada en es momento vio a Grulla y se puso detrás de el-.

Grulla: déjala en paz-dijo grulla en pose de combate-.

Cerdo: que aras piernas de fideos-dijo para luego reírse-.

Unos segundos después el cerdo estaba inconsciente en el piso Grulla volteo al ver al cisne se quedo embobado con su belleza mirando sus ojos los cuales eran de un color gris.

Cisne: gracias eres mi héroe-dijo al maestro el cual sonrió sin previsto aviso ella le robo un beso al maestro para luego irse sonrojada dejando a este en shock-.

Víbora ardía de celos por lo que veía como se atrevía esa y le robaba un beso a Grulla al verlo en shock le dio un latigazo en la cara Mantis y Mono los cuales aguantaban la risa para no reír por la escena.

Grulla: oye por que hiciste eso-protesto el ave-.

Víbora: cállate era para que reaccionaras-dijo furiosa-.

Grulla: que te pasa Víbora por que actúas así conmigo-protesto Grulla-.

En ese momento Mantis y Mono estallaron en carcajadas al ver la escena pero recibieron también un latigazo haciendo que se callaran.

Víbora se fue rectando molesta del lugar dejando a sus amigos atrás.

Mono: no te sientas mal amigo-dijo mono al ave el cual miraba confuso a Víbora-.

Mantis: ya se le pasara-dijo para que todos comenzaran a caminar-.

**Con el Grupo A…**

Después de abordar Yijiro les mostro su camarote para después irse diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer Po se dirigió a la habitación de Jack el cual le había pedido que fuera allí para hablar.

Po: Jack ya estoy aquí-dijo el panda entrando a la habitación-.

Jack: será mejor que te tranquilices panda-dijo en un tono serio que sorprendió a Po era la primera vez que le hablaba así-se que estas celoso se te nota-dijo el felino-.

Po: no esto celoso-exclamo el panda pero Jack lo miro seriamente-bueno tal vez un poquito-.

Jack: je da igual llegaremos mañana según Yijiro-dijo con una sonrisa-.

Po: bien… sabes a veces me recuerdas a Tigresa-.

Jack: ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el felino-.

Po: bueno tienen los ojos del mismo color a demás si te pusieras su ropa tal vez los confundiría-respondió el panda-.

Jack: bueno si tienes razón-dijo Jack en ese momento sonó un rayo a las afueras mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer-esta lloviendo que estará haciendo Tigresa-.

Mientras en la habitación de Tigresa ella se encontraba recostada en su cama con la mente echa un caos no sabia que pensar ella sabia que le gustaba Po pero todavía se sentía algo atraída por Yijiro decidió ignorarlos por ahora así que decidió irse a dormir.

**Con El Equipo B… **

Víbora no les dirigía ninguna palabra a los chicos luego de lo sucedido en el pueblo mientras nubes negras comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo.

Grulla: Víbora hay que acampar se hace tarde y además va a llover-Víbora no respondió solo se limito a asentir-.

Luego de un rato mas la lluvia comenzó a caer pero por suerte de ellos apareció una cueva no muy lejos así que entraron en ella Mantis y Mono se fueron a dormir tranquilos mientras que ciertos maestros no podían dormir sabiendo que estaban peleados de pronto un pensamiento fugas cruzo la mente de Víbora quien se creía ella para protestarle a Grulla sobre ese beso así que se levanto y recto hasta el ave.

Víbora: Grulla estas despierto-pregunto Víbora en ese momento el ave la miro-.

Grulla: ¿que quieres Víbora?-pregunto molesto-.

Víbora: te quería pedir disculpas por ya sabes-dijo la serpiente-.

Grulla: ya no importa olvídalo-dijo un poco mas calmado-.

No sabia como había pasado pero en un momento comenzó a acercarse a su amiga e igual ella Víbora no creía que su mas grande deseo se estuviera cumpliendo ya comenzaban a sentir la respiración del otro estaban a punto de darse el tan esperado beso hasta que… un sonoro ronquido hizo que se separaron bruscamente sonrojados.

Ambos se vieron y luego desviaron las miradas Víbora miro a los chicos y vio que mantis era el causante de tanto ruido volteo y vio a Grulla mirando hacia la pared así que decidió dormir ya le haría pagar al insecto luego.

Hasta aquí el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Si quieren puede dejar sus reviews, sugerencias, ideas etc. antes de irme responderé un reviews.

**Little tigress: en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre la muerte de Luna esta será respondida mas adelante por Shan que revelara lo que en realidad paso sobre su muerte.**

Bueno hasta luego.


	8. Capitulo 8: El Templo Del Agua

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que sigue adelante les agradezco a todos por los reviews sin mas interrupciones el capitulo.

**Capitulo 8: El Templo Del Agua.**

La felina despertó en su camarote se vistió y salió a cubierta al llegar ahí vio que no había nadie despierto por lo que veía fijo su mirada en el sol el cual comenzaba salir anunciando un nuevo día vio hacia adelante y vio que estaban cerca de la isla donde se supone tenia que buscar.

Después de una hora ya habían tocado tierra en la isla pero Po y Jack aun no habían despertado pero en ese momento abajaron del barco ambos guerreros.

Po: buenos días-dijo con su característica sonrisa-.

Jack: supongo que hay que buscar ese cristal en la isla-.

Tigresa: si… Yijiro espéranos aquí volvemos pronto-dijo la maestra antes de irse corriendo junto a los chicos-.

Yijiro: los esperare aquí-contesto la langosta-.

Todos corrían atra vez de la isla desierta por un bosque el cual no era grande hasta lograr divisar una cueva en medio de la isla.

Po: creen que este ahí-pregunto el panda-.

Jack: ¿creen que este allí dentro?-pregunto el felino de ojos ámbar-.

Tigresa: solo hay una forma de saberlo-dijo para luego entrar a la caverna seguidos de sus amigos.

Mientras que al otro lado de la isla otro barco llegada trayendo en el a Luna, Kuo y Xiao mientras abajaban agradeciéndole al capitán por su ayuda mientras se iban diciendo que debían buscar algo para Shan.

Mientras iban caminando Xiao miraba de reojo a Luna en realidad siempre le había dado miedo por que obedecía a Shan sin ninguna protesta no importaba cual era la orden ella la obedecía además de tener esa mirada tan fría la pregunta era ¿de donde la había sacado Shan? Esa loba era demasiado misteriosa.

Tigresa corría seguida de los demás hasta llegar al final de la cueva en el cual había un túnel en el entraron y siguieron hasta llegar al final lo que encontraron los dejo sorprendidos encontraron un gran templo con un símbolo en la puerta "水".

Po: ¿Cómo es que esto este aquí?-pregunto sorprendido-.

Jack: tienes razón es sorprendente-dijo mirando el templo-.

Tigresa: continuemos sospecho que Shan habrá mandado a sus secuaces estén alerta-.

Jack entro al templo primero luego los demás continuaron por un pasillo largo el cual se veía desgastado por el paso de los años hasta llegar a una puerta echa de piedra entraron y se encontraron con una habitación vacía.

Tigresa: ¿esto es un broma?-pregunto al ver la sala vacía en ese momento la puerta se cerro sorprendiendo a la maestra-¿Qué fue eso?-en ese momento dos compuertas se abrieron en las paredes y de ellas comenzó a salir agua-.

Po: ¡es una trampa!-grito el panda-debe haber una salida hay que buscarla todos comenzaron a buscar pero no encontraron nada el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura-.

Jack: ¿Qué acaso esto puede empeorar?-pregunto el felino en ese momento el techo comenzó a bajar-gracias universo-dijo con sarcasmo-.

Tigresa: la eh encontrado-dijo para luego jalar una especie de perilla en ese momento una puerta se abrió debajo de ellos cayendo por unas escaleras no muy largas-.

Po: escaleras mi antiguo enemigo-dijo el panda levantándose entonces miro a su alrededor estaban en una habitación muy grande con unas estatuas extrañas al final y justo en el centro había un altar y justo sobre el flotando se encontraba una especie de cristal azul flotando-.

Jack: lo encontramos-dijo mirando el cristal-.

Tigresa: deja que yo me encargue podría haber trampas-dijo dando un paso adelante entonces se oyó como si la piedra se moviera todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta y vieron que por ella entraba Luna, Kuo y Xiao.

Kuo: pero que tenemos aquí-dijo mirando a los maestros en pose de batalla-.

Tigresa: ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto la felina-.

Xiao: ¿Qué no es obvio?-dijo con una sonrisa ladina-venimos por el cristal-la felina gruño por la respuesta mientras veía como daba un paso hacia adelante-.

Tigresa: no espera…-Xiao se acerco al cristal corriendo entonces se oyó como si se activara una trampa-.

Todos esperaban a que pasara algo horrible pero no sucedió nada todos se confundieron por esto excepto Luna que seguía con su mirada fría en ese momento oyeron pasos muy pesados todos vieron a las estatuas y vieron como sus ojos estaban brillando en color blanco mientras comenzaban a moverse.

Las estatuas comenzaron a atacarlos a todos Po golpeo unas de las estatuas mientras que Tigresa le cubría la espalda por el otro lado Jack destruía las estatuas con su espada mirando a Luna la cual hacia lo mismo Xiao atacaba con su técnica de garras rompiendo a algunas de golpe Kuo agarraba a algunas con sus manos y las lanzaba impactando contra otras destruyéndolas mientras aparecían mas y mas después de un rato alfin habían terminado todos cayeron al piso cansados por el esfuerzo.

Kuo: acabemos con esto-dijo mirando a los guerreros pero fue detenido por la mano de Xiao-.

Xiao: tranquilo Kuo tengo una idea-entonces vio a los guerreros con una sonrisa-les propongo algo una batalla uno contra uno el que gane se llevara el cristal les parece-.

Jack: si aceptamos-respondió el felino-.

Tigresa: ¿Qué? Acaso perdiste la cabeza hay que atacarlos juntos-protesto la felina-.

Po: tranquila Tigresa ya lo vencimos una vez-dijo el panda-.

Xiao: y bien ¿aceptan?-pregunto el leopardo a lo cual Tigresa asintió-bien Luna tu lucharas-la canina no decía nada solo miraba al tigre preguntándose que sabia el sobre ella así que solo asintió-.

Jack: dejen que yo me encargue-dijo desenvainando su espada-.

Po: estas seguro-el felino de ojos ámbar solo asintió-.

Tigresa: recuerda que si perdemos será tu culpa-dijo la felina de brazos cruzados-.

El felino se acerco al centro de la sala mientras que Luna hacia lo mismo.

Luna: ¿quiero saber que sabes de mi?-pregunto la canina con un tono frio-.

Jack: Luna esta no eres tu, tu eres mi amiga-respondió el felino-¿por que sigues a Shan?

Luna: cállate yo no soy tu amiga y Shan es mi maestro-contesto la canina antes de desenvainar su espada en realidad estaba confundida por un lado estaban las ordenes de Shan y por el otro no quería hacerle daño a ese tigre no lo comprendía solo no quería así que decidió que lo atacaría pero sin matarlo-.

Ambos corrían hacia el otro hasta impactar sus espadas Jack ejecuto un corte de media luna el cual Luna esquivo saltando para luego atacarlo desde arriba con un corte el cual el bloqueo la canina cayo el piso siendo sorprendida por un corte vertical de Jack haciendo que su espada saliera de sus manos cayendo cerca de ella.

Jack: ríndete Luna as perdido-dijo con una sonrisa-.

Luna: No lo creo-dijo la canina para luego patear la espada del felino lejos- ahora es cuerpo a cuerpo-.

Ella se lanzo a el con la intención de darle un puño el cual esquivo con un salto hacia atrás el felino mayormente esquivaba los puños que lanzaba Luna hacia el hasta que uno impacto en su cara mandándolo hacia atrás antes de caer se incorporo en el aire cayendo de pie.

Tigresa y Po miraban la pelea con una expresión seria sin darse cuenta que Xiao se acercaba al altar sigilosamente.

Jack: ¡Luna para ya no quiero hacerte daño!-grito el felino-¿no recuerdas nada? Toma-dijo sacando algo entre su ropa para luego lanzárselo a Luna-.

Luna agarro lo que Jack le lanzo abrió la palma y encontró un collar en forma de luna mientras sentía un pequeño mareo la canina se volvió a levantar y salió corriendo de ahí sin mediar palabra mientras Jack gritaba su nombre en ese momento se oyó un chasquido giraron sus miradas al altar y vieron a Xiao con el cristal en eso se sintió un temblor.

Xiao: adiós tontos-dijo corriendo junto a Kuo a la salida mientras que la tierra no paraba de temblar-.

Jack: hay que salir de aquí-dijo mientras corría hacia la salida mientras corría vio como el agua comenzaba a salir de la pared mientras bloques de piedra caían-.

Los chicos alfin llegaron a la salida hasta llegar al barco el cual comenzó a navegar al instante en que abordaron mientras a lo lejos todos observaban como la isla se hundía en el mar desapareciendo unos minutos después.

**Y hasta aquí el cap. ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Capitulo 9: El Templo De La Tierra

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo bueno sin mas interrupciones el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 9: El Templo de la Tierra.**

Los rayos del sol entraban en la cueva anunciando un nuevo dia unos segundos después los maestros ya estaban despiertos así que decidieron desayunar luego salieron de la cueva mientras Mono y Mantis iban hablando alegremente Víbora y Grulla iban en un silencio absoluto mientras se miraban de reojo hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva luego de atravesarla vieron por fin el desierto así comenzaron por la arena buscando su objetivo.

Mientras en la cima de la montaña eran observados por Mei Ling la cual no quitaba su mirada del grupo de maestros.

Akira: !ya estoy harta!-grito la felina-cuando va aparecer el idiota de Ryu-.

Mei: ten paciencia-dijo seria en ese momento llego el lobo-hasta que al fin llegas-.

Ryu: no es mi culpa que se hayan ido sin esperarme "jefa"-dijo eso ultimo con sarcasmo-.

Mei: callate idiota-dijo fastidiada-.

Akira: ya par de tórtolos-dijo dándole una sonrisa picara a ambos los cuales voltearon a otro lado sonrojados-comencemos ya-dijo comenzando a correr para abajar a encontrar la preciada joya.

Los maestros caminaban por la arena mirando el mapa hasta que por fin encontraron algo que parecía un pequeño Templo al entrar en el vieron que solo había unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo al llegar abajo vieron que solo había una gran habitación en el centro había un pequeño hueco lleno de arena al final de ella un altar junto a la joya la cual flotaba flotaba tranquilamente.

Mono: genial no pudo ser mas fácil-dijo viendo el altar-.

Víbora: no hay trampas según este rollo-dijo en ese momento se cayo un pequeño trozo de papel-eh ¿que es esto?-.

Mantis: que dice-pregunto el insecto-.

Víbora comenzó a leer el pequeño papel a sus amigos.

_Shifu__:_

_esto es una advertencia tengan cuidado con el asesino que habita en la arena._

Víbora: tengan cuidado aunque no se a que se refiere con eso-dijo avanzando hacia el altar-.

En ese momento por las escaleras terminaban de bajar las escaleras las gemelas y Ryu Akira en ese momento comenzó a correr hacia Mono con ojos enamorados pero fue detenida por su hermana la detuvo agarrándola de la camisa.

Mei: primero Akira la misión luego as lo que quieras-dijo seria a lo cual su hermana se reincorporo-.

Grulla: Mono recupera la joya nosotros nos encargamos-dijo a lo cual mono comenzó a correr mientras que Akira hacia lo mismo-.

Los maestros comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos para luego comenzar a pelear Akira y Mono llegaron al mismo tiempo al altar y comenzaron un forcejeo por la joya luego de un rato Akira se rindió y soltó la joya al quitarla del altar un pequeño temblor ocurrió todos los maestros detuvieron sus peleas y vieron hacia el altar.

Ryu: ¿que fue eso?-pregunto el lobo-.

Comenzó a sonar un sonido parecido como cuando la arena cae todos vieron hacia el hueco como algo se movía entre la arena en ese momento la arena comenzó a tomar forma luego de un rato tomo una forma humanoide.

Mei: ¿que rayos es esa cosa?-pregunto algo asustada-.

Ryu: hay que irnos ahora-.

Akira: bien-dijo acercándose a Mono-vamos guapo no compliques las cosas-dijo haciendo que Mono retrocediera tocando la pared activando un mecanismo en ese momento el camino por donde habían salido se cerro.

Grulla: ataquen con todo-dijo a lo cual todos fueron hasta el monstruo para atacarlo pero nada daba resultado todos los golpes le daban pero no había daño alguno el monstruo utilizo una de sus manos y les dio un fuerte golpe-.

Ryu: estoy arto de este tipo-dijo encendiendo una mecha de una bomba que estaba entre sus ropas para luego lanzarla hacia el monstruo luego de una pequeña explosión lo único que se veía del monstruo era un montón de arena- vayámonos-grito para luego volar la entrada del lugar-.

Akira se acerco mas a Mono hasta que se acerco lo suficiente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla el cual soltó la joya.

Akira: gracias hablamos luego-dijo para luego irse corriendo sonrojada dejando a un mono sorprendido-.

Víbora: rápido no pueden escapar-dijo a sus compañeros todos salieron a fuera pero estos habían desaparecido-.

Los maestros sin mas remedio emprendieron camino hacia el palacio de jade.

**¿que les pareció el cap? ¿se merece algún reviews? Bueno nos veremos en proximo capitulo.**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Capitulo 10: Padre e Hija

**Capitulo 10: Padre e Hija.**

El grupo b llego al valle al medio dia una vez en el palacio de jade le contaron lo sucedido al maestro Shifu el cual les ordeno que descansaran y esperaran a los demás que llegarían pronto en la tarde una vez en la cocina comenzaron a comer unos _dumplings_ para esperar a los demás que según parecía llegarían en la noche.

Po, Jack y Tigresa llegaron al valle en la noche sin notar que alguien los vigilaba desde lo alto de una casa.

¿?: al fin los encontré-dijo para si mismo era un encapuchado lo único que se observaba eran los ojos de un felino sus eran ojos de un color carmín intenso-tendré que informarle a "El" sobre esto-dijo para luego desaparecer corriendo entre los tejados-.

Po miro hacia el tejado de las casas buscando algo con su mirada al ver que no pasaba nada volteo hacia adelante para encontrarse con las escaleras del palacio las cuales subió sin problemas luego del entrenamiento de un año estas ya no eran problema para el panda.

Una vez arriba se dirigieron al salón de los héroes donde los esperaba el maestro Shifu el cual tenia un semblante serio.

Shifu: bien ¿que fue lo que paso?-pregunto su maestro-.

Jack: bueno vera maestro...-y comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido al panda rojo- y eso fue lo que paso-.

Shifu: ya veo bueno vayan a descansar y Tigresa...-hizo una pausa para luego continuar-quiero que hablemos mas tarde-dijo a lo cual Tigresa asintió para luego irse con los demás-.

Al llegar a la cocina vieron a sus amigos platicando alegremente ecepto Víbora y Grulla los cuales se miraban de vez en cuando se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar de lo sucedido en la misión todos hablaban ecepto Tigresa la cual se mantenía callada lo cual no resulto raro para los demás debido a que siempre era así en la cocina.

Ella estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose que quería el maestro Shifu siempre había querido que aunque una sola vez la llamase hija después de haberla adoptado su relación era de maestro y estudiante todo por culpa de Tai Lung luego de lo sucedido con el leopardo el maestro Shifu no mostro una pisca de cariño hacia la tigre pero después de todos que importa con el paso de los años ella se había vuelto alguien fría e insensible todo cambio cuando llego Po el le alegro la vida un poco una vez termino de desayunar se dirigió al salón de los héroes donde la esperaba su maestro.

**Guarida de Shan.**

La loba blanca al llegar junto a sus compañeros corrió a su cuarto sin mediar palabra alguna con los demás al llegar ahí se tiro en la cama.

Ella siempre había visto a Shan como un padre lo cual podía ser un poco lógico por que el era también un lobo blanco pero ¿quien era ella en realidad? Era la pregunta que rondaba por su mete y lo mas importante ¿quien era ese tigre? Según el sabia quien era ella y que le estaba mintiendo Shan saco el collar entre sus ropas y decidió ponérselo.

Un remolino de recuerdos invadió su mente pasando por cada instante de su vida comenzó a llorar al fin sabia quien era y que había echo Shan había matado a sus padres y lo peor la había puesto en contra de quien amaba ese lobo iba a pagar aquí y ahora.

Desenvaino su espada y fue directo a la sala de reuniones donde seguramente estaría el lobo al estar frente a la puerta le dio una patada derrivandola ahí vio al lobo blanco sentado en una silla al fondo con una sonrisa ladina.

Luna: eres un maldito-dijo furiosa-como te atreviste pagaras ahora por lo que as echo-.

Shan:así que ya recordaste-dijo como si nada-admito que fue divertido verte obedeciéndome ciegamente-.

Luna corrió hacia el con la intención de clavarle la espada pero este salto antes de que pudiera matarlo intento atacarlo varias veces pero este seguía esquivando los ataques mientras reía.

Luna: deja de moverte-dijo intentando de nuevo pero este seguía esquivándolo-.

Shan: todavía eres importante así que-su mano comenzó a brillar de color rojo para luego disparar una especie de rayo de energía de color rojo el cual golpeo a luna esta comenzó a gritar de dolor sus hermosos ojos violeta comenzaron a cambiar hasta tomar un color rojo tan intenso como la sangre-.

Luna se reincorporo y se paro frente a Shan con una mirada fría y esos ojos como la sangre.

Shan: ahora se buena y ve a dormir-esta se fue caminando a su habitación mientras Shan reía de una manera siniestra-.

**En El Salón de los Héroes.**

El maestro Shifu se encontraba en posición de loto cuando llego Tigresa al salón el se volteo y ella hizo una reverencia.

Tigresa: ¿que pasa maestro?-pregunto la felina-.

Shifu:Tigresa yo...-el maestro tomo un poco de aire-quiero que me perdones por no haberte dado cariño en estos años...yo tenia miedo de que pasara igual que con Tai Lung-.

Tigresa estaba en shock no sabia que decir el le estaba pidiendo perdón por una parte se alegraba pero por otra estaba molesta entonces ¿que haría?.

Tigresa: ahora es que dice eso después de todos estos años estuve esperando una muestra de cariño como cree que me sentía-en ese momento la felina sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por sus ojos-.

Shifu: Tigresa yo comprendo que tal vez no quieras perdonarme después de todo fue mi culpa-en ese momento sintió que era envolvido en una abrazo abrió los ojos sorprendido tigresa lo estaba abrazando-.

Tigresa: te perdono...Padre-Shifu se alegro al escuchar las palabra de su hija-.

Shifu: gracias hija-dijo entre lagrimas para luego separarse de ella-.

Tigresa: buenas noches-dijo para luego irse con una sonrisa a su cuarto-.

Grulla se encontraba en su habitación no podía dormir todavía pensaba en lo sucedido en la misión así que decidió salir se lo diría a Víbora de una vez por todas una vez afuera se posiciono frente al cuarto de la reptil.

Grulla: Víbora estas despierta-dijo tocando la puerta unos segundos después la reptil abrió la puerta-perdona si te despierto-dijo el ave-.

Víbora: no importa pasa-dijo a lo cual el ave entro-que quieres-.

Grulla: bueno yo...-en ese momento comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver los ojos de la reptil-quiero decirte algo muy importante-.

El corazón de Víbora comenzaba a acelerarse por cada segundo junto tuvo una baga idea de lo que iba a decir Grulla pero no debía ilusionarse.

Víbora: si ¿que cosa?dijo con algo de esperanza-.

Grulla: bueno... desde el dia en el que llegaste al palacio eh querido decirte lo importante que eres para mi ademas de que eres muy amigable, inteligente y ademas muy hermosa lo que quiero decir es que... _Yo Te amo_-.

Víbora: Yo también te amo Grulla-respondió la reptil muy sonrojada ambos comenzaron a acercarse hasta que se dieron un beso ambos luego de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire- Grulla quedate a dormir-le suplico la serpiente a lo cual el acepto-.

Ambos se abrazaron para luego comenzar a dormir juntos al fin se habían declarado su amor algo que habían ansiado hace demasiado tiempo.

**Bien ¿que tal me quedo?¿se merece algún reviews? Espero que les haya gustado la escena de GrullaxVibora no veremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Un Sueño Extraño

**Hola ****que ****hay ****vengo ****con ****un ****nuevo ****capitulo ****que ****espero ****sea ****de ****su ****agrado.**

**Declaimer: ****Kung ****Fu ****Panda ****no ****me ****pertenece.**

**Capitulo****11: Un Sueño Extraño  
**

en una de las habitaciones cierto felino no podía dormir ya era media noche y todavía no había logrado dormir solo podía pensar en aquella loba que había sido su amiga y ahora su enemiga ¿que habrá echo Shan? ¿como es que esta viva si el la vio morir? eso era imposible decidió levantarse para luego ir a caminar por el palacio.

Luego de haberse relajado decidió regresar a su habitación solo quería saber algo ¿que paso con la canina que el conoció?¿era aun su amiga o era su enemiga? Mas y mas preguntas y ninguna tenia respuesta miro un momento el pasillo y noto algo raro en la pared derecha como si un pedazo de papel estuviera despegado se acerco y noto una especie de puerta se decidió a arriesgarse y rompió el papel había una puerta la cual era lisa.

Jack: ¿que hace esto aquí?-dijo para luego abrir la puerta con sus garras vio que era una habitación con dos estantes a cada lado en el centro de una pare estaba un cuadro había un lobo blanco el maestro Shifu y Ooway todos sonreían con alegria-esta debe ser la habitación de Shan-.

Comenzó a buscar algo entre los estantes que le ayudara en la misión de detener al lobo pero no encontró nada así que decidió irse pero un rollo cayo al piso de repente el se volteo y lo recogió lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo.

"_**El **__**Sueño **__**de **__**la **__**Muerte**__**"**_

_**esta **__**técnica **__**solo **__**debe **__**de **__**ser **__**aplicada **__**si **__**una **__**persona **__**esta **__**muerta .**__**es **__**capaz **__**de **__**traer **__**a **__**los **__**muertos **__**a **__**la **__**vida **__**con **__**un **__**tiempo **__**de **__**espera **__**de **__**un **__**dia **__**quien **__**haya **__**sido **__**revivido **__**olvidara **__**prácticamente **__**todo **__**su **__**pasado **__**el **__**cual **__**solo **__**recordara **__**si **__**encuentra **__**a **__**alguien **__**especial **__**quien **__**le **__**recuerde **__**quien **__**es en realidad.  
**_

Jack sonrió esa era la información que buscaba tal vez el collar que le dio luna le haga recordar quien es y quisa se dirigiera ahora al palacio de jade solo tal vez se fue a su habitación no sin antes cerrar la de Shan para luego ir a dormir de alguna forma ese rollo lo alivio en ese momento pudo dormir el felino.

El sol comenzaba a alzarse en los cielos dando inicio a un nuevo dia los estudiantes se levantaron y fueron a la cocina sabían que su maestro no les daría los buenos días debido a las misiones solo quedaba la ultima joya en juego así que una vez terminaron su desayuno se dirigieron al salón de los héroes ahí los esperaba su maestro el cual tenia una sonrisa.

Shifu: buenos días estudiantes-dijo a lo cual ellos hicieron una reverencia-como sabrán solo queda una reliquia pase lo que pase deben recuperarla-.

Po: maestro una pregunta ¿no cree que Shan quiera liberar al demonio que esta sellado?-pregunto el panda-.

Shifu: no lo creo si se libera destruirá el mundo-dijo el panda rojo serio-.

Po: ya veo que esperamos-dijo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta-.

Shifu: buena suerte-dijo para luego darle la espalda a sus estudiantes-.

Tigresa: gracias padre-dijo a lo cual todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al oír lo que dio la felina-.

El viaje comenzó hacia la próximo templo donde estaba la ultima joya plagado de preguntas hacia Tigresa las cuales se negó a responder así paso todo el dia hasta que se hizo de noche así que comenzaron a acampar una vez todos cenaron se fueron a dormir todos dormían tranquilos pero cierta felina tenia un extraño sueño.

**Sueño de Tigresa.**

Tigresa se encontraba en un espacio negro de repente apareció el tigre de fuego de los sueños anteriores.

¿?: déjame salir-dijo con una voz macabra-libérame-dijo Tigresa vio mas detenidamente y vio que varias cadenas lo sujetaban-si me liberas yo te daré el poder absoluto-.

Tigresa: ¿quien eres?-.

¿?: se que tu tarde o temprano venderás tu alma a la oscuridad solo por salvarlo eres patética-dijo con ese tono que le erizo la espalda a la maestra-.

De repente un flash ilumino todo el lugar segundos después vio que se encontraba en otra parte al parecer un campo de batalla continuo hasta una colina vio con asombro como había miles tigres muertos con diferentes heridas pero todos estaban casi calcinados vio mas adelante se encontraba un grupo de por lo mínimo 100 tigres rodeados de unos seres que parecían estar echos de fuego.

En lo alto de una colina se encontraba un tigre de aspecto extraño donde debería ser naranja tenia negro y sus rayas eran de un color rojo como la sangre observando con una sonrisa macabra a los tigres lo cuales intentaban defenderse el tigre de aspecto extraño bajo a la altura de los que estaban rodeados mirándolos con locura.

¿?: antes de matarlos les agradezco por liberarme son patéticos en realidad creían que me podían controlar !Acaben los!-grito eso ultimo antes de que los monstruos hicieran algo paso algo extraño-.

De la nada apareció una tigresa con unos hermosos ojos color ámbar y un traje parecido al de un ninja mientras que en la espalda tenia una espada luego de certeros golpes acabo con los monstruo sin esfuerzo.

¿?: ¿como es posible que hayas acabado tan rápido con ellos?-dijo con un poco de sorpresa-no importa yo mismo te acabare pero ¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto a la felina tenia una cara de determinación-.

¿?: yo... soy Akame y acabare contigo aquí y ahora-por alguna extraña razón a Tigresa se le hacia conocida aquella felina antes de que viera algo mas ocurrió otro flash.

**Fin del Sueño. **

Tigresa abrió los ojos y vio a una figura un poco borrosa al ver mejor vio que era Po que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca.

Tigresa: P...Po-dijo sonrojada el panda al ver su cercanía se alejo de ella sonrojado-.

Po: estas bien andabas hablando dormida-dijo preocupado-.

Tigresa: así que dije-.

Po: bueno no se entendió nada ecepto que dijiste Akame-dijo entonces la tigresa se levanto-.

Tigresa: no importa continuemos despierta a los demás a lo cual Po asintió-.

Luego de despertar a los demás continuaron su viaje según el mapa llegaría en un dia al templo del aire mientras Tigresa pensaba en ese sueño mas que todo en el tigre de fuego y el negro ambos eran terroríficos pero ¿quienes eran? todo le parecía muy extraño sumado a lo del fuego después de vencer a Shen todo había cambiado aunque temeraria que pensar eso después tenia una misión por delante y debía cumplirla.

**En otro Lugar...**

el misterioso encapuchado de ojos rubí llego a una sala en la que había un trono y alguien sentado en el con una mirada seria.

¿?: te dije que no volvieras si no los encontrabas-.

¿?: los eh encontrado se encuentran en el valle de la Paz-respondió el-.

¿?: enserió pero por que nos les dijiste-dijo con alegría-.

¿?: Xiang ellos están en busca de esas cosas-.

Xiang: !¿Que?! Pero ¿por que las buscan?-.

¿?: no lo se pero manda a un mensajero a avisarles sobre nosotros-.

Xiang: ¿que haras tu?-pregunto la sombra-.

¿?: van al templo del aire pienso en ir a ayudarlos así que nos vemos-dijo para luego salir corriendo del lugar-.

**Bien ¿que les pareció? ¿merece algún reviews? Eso se los a ustedes nos veremos en el próximo capi.**


	12. Capitulo 12: El Templo del Aire

**Capitulo 12: E**l** Templo del Aire.**

Después de haberse levantado continuaron su camino según Jack llegarían cerca del medio dia al templo así continuaron su camino hasta la tarde nubes negras aparecieron en el cielo anunciando una tormenta debían buscar algún refugio rápido si no querían mojarse.

Al fin encontraron un lugar que estaba un poco lejos parecía ser una posada así que se dirigieron allí sin dudarlo al entrar al lugar vieron que solo se veía en la recepción a una leoparda de las nieves pidieron unos cuartos pero antes de irse una leoparda entro por otra puerta.

¿?: ¿Po?-dijo la leoparda-.

El panda se volteo y en ese momento recibió un abrazo al ver mejor vio que era Song quien lo había abrazado todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones la mayoría de sorpresa la de Jack de confusión y Tigresa miraba furiosa a la felina.

Po: !Song! Que gusto verte-dijo el panda feliz-y que haces aquí-.

Song: Ammm yo dirijo este lugar-dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo-¿eh? Creo que estoy viendo doble-dijo al mirar al par de tigres los cuales desde ese angulo eran casi iguales a excepción de la ropa que llevaban-.

Jack: perdona soy Jack-se presento el felino-.

Song: ah hola tigresa-saludo a la felina la cual le dirigió una mirada de odio Song rompió el abrazo y se reincorporo-Lyra ellos son invitados-le dijo a la recepcionista la cual asintió-.

Song decidió mostrarle sus habitaciones a los maestros cada quien fue entrando a su habitación Tigresa entre en su habitación y se puso en posición de loto de pronto alguien toco la puerta se levanto y fue a ver quien era resulto ser Víbora así que la dejo pasar.

Tigresa:¿que quieres Víbora?-pregunto la maestra-.

Víbora: quería preguntarte algo ¿a ti te gusta Po?-.

A Tigresa le tomo desprevenida esa pregunta comenzó a balbucear con nerviosismo.

Tigresa: no-negó la felina nerviosa-.

Víbora: así pues suerte para Song que no tiene competencia horita la vi besándose con Po-dijo la reptil-.

Tigresa:!¿Que?! Donde esta esa arpía-esclamo furiosa y lista para ir a matar a Song pero se detuvo al oír las risa de Víbora-.

Víbora: lo sabia si te gusta-dijo con una sonrisa picara-.

Tigresa: bueno si lo admito-dijo con una sonrisa-.

Luego de hablar un poco mas Víbora salio de la habitación Tigresa se acostó en la cama para poder dormir ya estaban cerca de la ultima joya y quería estar al cien por ciento al fin cayo dormida en la cama.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

luego de despertarse todos se fueron del lugar no sin antes de despedirse de Las Damas de la Sombra una vez listos dos horas mas tarde se encontraban cerca de la localización del templo al pasar un sendero entre dos montañas vieron un precipicio vieron un puente el cual terminaba en una torre cerca del precipicio la torre hasta un manto de nubes fueron hacia el puente y lo atravesaron hasta llegar a la torre al llegar vieron que tenían un gran problema.

Tigresa: como se supone que lleguemos alla arriba-dijo mirando que no había escaleras intento escalar pero las paredes eran lisas-Mmmm grulla ve a investigar-dijo a lo cual el ave asintió y voló hacia arriba-.

Grulla al llegar ahí lo primero que vio fueron cuatro piedras y una palanca echa de piedra.

Grulla: lo único que veo es unas rocas y una palanca-grito a los chicos-.

Jack: muevela a ver que pasa-dijo al ave-.

Grulla movió la palanca con un poco de esfuerzo entonces un mecanismo hizo que las piedras cayeran hacia abajo cayendo en unas ranuras de pronto el suelo debajo de los chicos comenzó a subir como una especie de elevador una vez arriba todo miraron el lugar viendo solo un puente.

Po: ¿eh? Un puente en el cielo-.

Tigresa: miren-dijo mientras unas nubes comienzan a molo verse revelando algo que no esperaban-.

El puente conducía hasta un templo el cual era ocultado por unas nubes suspendido en el aire comenzaron avanzar por el puente con cuidado si caía ya debían darse por muertos al fin llegaron a la entrada.

Una vez entraron vieron que había estatuas de aves de todo tipo siguieron caminando al parecer no había trampas así que se les hizo fácil llegar al final encontraron el altar en el cual flotaba tranquilamente un cristal de un color verdoso.

Cuando iban a avanzar escucharon pasos detrás de ellos se voltearon y se encontraron con Kuo , Xiao y Renechulos cuales comenzaron a correr con la intención de atacarles pero como eran mas tenían ventaja.

Po le lanzo un puño a Kuo el cual impacto en su pecho sacándole el aire Tigresa se acerco corriendo y lo remato con una palma de fuego mandándolo hacia la pared Grulla volaba intercambiando golpes con Renechu hasta que logro derribarlo Víbora aprovecho y lo aprisiono para luego lanzarlo hacia donde estaba Kuo intento detenerse en el aire con sus alas pero se lastimo ambas al no parar a tiempo cayendo inconsciente al piso Mono golpeo a Xiao con certeros golpes este le respondía con patadas pero fue inmovilizado fácilmente por el ataque a los nervios de mantis mono le dio una patada aventándolo hacia la pared donde llacian sus otros compañeros rompiéndola al instante

Po: eso fue fácil-dijo el panda una sonrisa-.

Tigresa: demasiado fácil-dijo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el altar-.

Antes de llegar los ojos de la estatua detrás del altar comenzaron a brillar de color verde y comenzó a aletear las alas generando fuerte corrientes de aire todos se sujetaron de algún lugar como pudieron para mala suerte de los secuaces de Shan salieron volando por el oyó en la pared todos miraron atónitos como esa cosa daba un salto y se posesionaba delante del altar Po miro a Jack y Tigresa y asintieron mientras le ordenaban a los demás quedarse atrás de ellos todos se pusieron en posición de batalla para comenzar a atacar a la estatua.

Jack fue el primero en atacar con su espada pero no resulto Tigresa fue la siguiente atacando con un puño luego una patada y por ultimo termino con un ataque de palma logrando pequeñas grietas Po fue el siguiente en atacar utilizando el martillo de viento pero este solo logro dañarle un poco se acerco y le dio un puño en el punto atacado al ave pero este no sirvió de mucho.

La estatua comenzó a correr hacia ellos con las alas extendidas logrando golpearlos comenzó a correr por todo el lugar intentando aplastarlos los chicos comenzaron a derribar columnas logrando golpearlo pero esta seguía atacando Jack fue el primero en caer de los tres Po intento atacarle pero esta comenzaba a batir sus alas de nuevo esta vez con mas fuerza haciendo que el panda se golpeara con una columna.

Tigresa ya estaba arta de esa cosa tenia un plan todo o nada así que comenzó a correr hacia el monstruo y contra el viento que desplegaba sus alas otra vez la inexplicable aura roja comenzó a cubrirla le lanzo un golpe al pecho el cual estaba cubierto de fuego causando un gran daño pero no basto callo al piso agotada por el esfuerzo mientras el monstruo se preparaba para aplastarla con unas de sus piernas pensó que era el fin pero de repente un misterioso encapuchado apareció flotando detrás del monstruo alzo una de sus manos hacia arriba revelando que se parecía a la de un tigre pero esta tenia algo peculiar era blanca su muñeca comenzó a brillar de un color verde intenso y golpeo al ave una tremenda onda de luz se esparció por el lugar segundos después solo quedaba un gran cráter el dirigió su mirada a Tigresa.

¿?: vengan ahí que salir de aquí-dijo el encapuchado Jack que había recuperado la conciencia agarro la joya de repente el templo comenzó a temblar todos vieron horrorizados como empezaba a caer-rápido no tenemos tiempo-.

Todos comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a una especie de balcón donde había Globo de transporte se montaron mientras veían como el templo comenzaba a caerse de las nubes hacia el precipicio todos voltearon hacia otro lugar mirando al encapuchado que les había ayudado solo podían notar unos ojos rubí la pregunta era ¿quien es? ¿por que nos ayudo? Este no hablaba así que le preguntarían luego.

**Bien ¿que tal estuvo el capi? ¿merece reviews? Bueno les doy gracias por los reviews dejen lo que quieran dudas, preguntas, criticas, ideas, lo que quieran nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	13. Capitulo 13: El Valle de los Tigres

**Hola ****aquí ****estoy ****de ****nuevo ****con ****un ****capitulo ****que ****espero ****que ****les ****guste ****sin ****mas ****interrupciones ****el ****capitulo.**

**Capitulo****13:**** El ****Valle ****de ****los ****Tigres.**

Los chicos vieron que se acercaban al valle mientras Tigresa no despegaba un ojo del extraño que los había ayudado de una muerte segura.

¿?: perdonen por no presentarme-dijo para luego quitarse la capucha que lo cubría para luego lanzarla al viento estaba de espaldas era un poco mas alto que Jack se volteo con los ojos cerrados revelando que era un tigre pero en vez de tener naranja era de un color blanco como la nieve traía puesta una armadura en el pecho de color negro y un pantalón del mismo color abrió sus ojos revelando que eran de color carmesí-soy Shuo-.

Todos lo vieron con asombro al tigre pero antes de decir algo ya habían tocado tierra comenzaron a caminar hasta el palacio donde al final de las escaleras los esperaba Shifu con una cara seria y una especie de carta en la mano una vez todos llegaron al final el les indico ir al salón de los héroes paran hablar de algo importante.

Shuo: veo que ya le llego el mensaje maestro-dijo el felino de ojos carmesí-.

Shifu: así es... Tigresa, Jack tomen-dijo entregando la carta a ambos-.

Comenzaron a leer la carta en voz alta lo cual les dejo sorprendidos a todos.

" _**maestro **__**Shifu **__**mi **__**nombre **__**es **__**Xiang **__**me **__**e **__**enterado **__**que **__**usted **__**a**__**hospedado **__**a **__**dos **__**Tigres **__**en **__**el **__**palacio **__**de **__**jade **__**les **__**pido **__**a **__**ambos **__**tigre**__**s si **__**pueden **__**venir **__**al **__**Valle **__**de **__**los **__**Tigres **__**es **__**de **__**suma **__**importancia **__**que **__**vengan **__**les **__**eh **__**mandado **__**a **__**un **__**tigre **__**de **__**confianza **__**para **__**que **__**los **__**traiga **__**al **__**valle **__**su **__**nombre **__**es **__**Shuo **__**el **__**cual **__**ya **__**debe **__**de **__**estar **__**ahí**__**"**_

_**Xiang.**_

Tigresa y Jack no sabían que hacer o si saltar de alegría o gritar de emoción después de todo quien no si acaban de saber que aun hay tigres vivos cuando en toda su vida nunca supieron algo de su pasado no lo dudaron parecía demasiado creíble como para ser una trampa.

Jack: sabes lo que esto significa-dijo el con una sonrisa-.

Tigresa: si maestro iremos a ese lugar-dijo ella con alegría-.

Shifu: entiendo pero llévense a los demás por si acaso-dijo a lo cual todos asintieron-.

Po: cuando nos vamos-le pregunto al felino de ojos carmesí-.

Shuo: si nos vamos dentro de una hora llegaremos mañana en la mañana-dijo serio-.

Tigresa: bien dentro de una hora así que prepárense-dijo a lo cual todos salieron corriendo del salón-.

Los chicos fueron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para el viaje hacia el valle de los tigres una vez listos fueron a la arena de batalla donde los esperaba Shifu.

Jack: maestro Shifu-dijo arojandole la joya del viento pero este se la devolvió-.

Shifu: es mejor que la lleven con ustedes-dicho esto todos asintieron para luego salir del palacio de jade-suerte-dijo mientras miraba a todos salir-.

Una vez todos salieron se dirigieron hacia el globo se fueron sin complicaciones llego la noche y todos estaban dormidos ecepto Tigresa y Shuo ella se encontraba mirando el cielo estrellado.

Tigresa: dime algo conoces a alguien con el nombre Akame-pregunto la tigresa-.

Shuo: esa respuesta la sabrás pronto-dijo para luego mirarla-.

Tigresa: ¿hay mas como tu de color blanco?-pregunto la felina-.

Shuo: soy el ultimo-dijo con tristeza en sus ojos carmesí-.

Tigresa lo miro y después se acostó en el piso de madera pensando en lo que dijo el felino había demasiados misterios en cuanto a la tal Akame según el felino que lo descubriría pronto pero a que se refería también estaba lo de los dos tigres de su sueño tenia el presentimiento que los dos eran uno pero ¿de donde venia?¿por que nunca aparecieron en sus sueños antes? Todo había comenzado con la búsqueda de esas misteriosas joyas dejo de pensar en eso y cerro los ojos esperando dormir un poco.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

los chicos se despertaron con una fuerte sacudida al tocar tierra todos se levantaron y vieron que estaban en una especie de puerto una vez listos comenzaron a subir una colina al llegar arriba vieron un hermoso valle con varias edificaciones Jack y Tigresa comenzaron a correr a la entrada Shuo los miro a lo lejos junto a los demás los cuales sonreían con alegría.

Tigresa y Jack al entrar al lugar vieron a su alrededor viendo a varios tigres de diferentes tamaños comenzaron a correr de nuevo esta vez al centro del lugar mientras sus amigos los seguían detrás de ellos al llegar ahí vieron que había una estatua de un tigre que a Tigresa se le hacia familiar al asercarse vio que tenia una placa y comenzó a leer...

_**Akame:**_

_**la guerrera mas fuerte y mas hermosa la que nos libro del camino de la oscuridad.**_

Al mirar detenidamente vio con sorpresa que esa tigresa se parecía a ella vio detrás de la estatua y vio que tenia una espada era exactamente la misma tigresa de su sueño aunque eso no contestaba muchas de sus preguntas vio hacia atrás al parecer los demás también miraban la estatua con confusión Jack también veía esa estatua pero a diferencia de ella no sabia nada.

Po: Wow Tigresa tienen una estatua tuya-.

Tigresa: esa no soy yo pertenece a una tal Akame-.

Po: aun así se parecen mucho-.

Shuo: veo que ya encontraste la plaza síganme-dijo el felino el cual comenzó a caminar a lo que parecía la ultima casa del lugar pero esta era la mas grande al llegar ahí vieron dos guardia custodiando la puerta-vengo a ver a Xiang-dijo ellos le abrieron el paso hacia lugar-.

Entraron al lugar vieron que era muy lujoso continuaron avanzando por diferentes puertas mientras veían a tigres pasar los cuales parecían ser sirvientes hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta algo grande Shuo las abrió con ambas manos al entrar vieron que era una habitación grande con un trono en el centro y unas ventanas algo grandes dejando que la luz del sol entrara en el trono se encontraba un tigre con unos ojos azules el cual se veía algo viejo deducible que era Xiang el que los miraba.

Xiang:Mmmm hijos-dijo con cierto toque de alegría mientras corría hacia Jack y Tigresa con los brazos abiertos mientras los maestros tenia una cara de confusión hasta que sintieron el abrazo del tigre mayor-no saben cuanto los extrañe-dijo rompiendo el abrazo-se que tienen muchas preguntas por hacerme-.

Jack:¿Padre?-pregunto sin quitar cara de sorpresa en realidad el tigre tenia cierto parecido con el-.

Xiang: Shuo dales una habitación a nuestros invitados-a lo cual el tigre asintió- y algo de comer-.

Tigresa: después de esto hablaremos Padre-dijo ella en realidad tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle una de ellas era sobre la tal Akame-.

Luego de decirles donde estaban sus habitaciones se dirigieron a lo que parecía un comedor donde varios sirvientes les trajeron algo de comer una vez listos fueron con Xiang el cual los esperaba con una sonrisa.

Xiang: pregunten lo que quiera-dijo el tigre de ojos azules-.

Jack: tu primero hermana-dijo el felino de ojos ambarinos y ella asintió-.

Tigresa: ¿quien es Akame?-pregunto entonces su padre cambio a una de tristeza-.

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo que les pareció.¿merece algún reviews? Bueno en el próximo capitulo se revelara quien es Akame y que tiene que ver con tigresa así que nos vemos.**

**The Warrior Z Fuera.**


	14. Capitulo 14: Pasado

**Eh que tal eh vuelto perdón por la tardanza es que tuve problemas con mi compu y fue eternidad para que la repararan bueno les dejo el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 14: Pasado.**

Tigresa: ¿Quién es Akame?-pregunto la felina su padre puso una cara de tristeza al recordar a su difunta esposa-.

Xiang: supongo que debo comenzar desde el principio todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo…

**Flashback.**

Un pequeño tigre de ojos azules de por lo mínimo quince años saltaba desde una ventana de su gran casa para dirigirse al bosque para estar solo una vez que estuvo ahí al adentrarse escucho el sonido de un árbol al ser golpeado camino hacia unos arbustos y desde ahí vio a una tigresa golpeando un árbol junto a una anciana tortuga hasta que lo despedazo de golpe.

¿?: Bien hecho Akame aunque deberías dejar de golpear arboles te haces daño-.

Akame: maestro Ooway hay alguien cerca-dijo a lo cual la tortuga dirigió su mirada hacia el arbusto-.

Ooway: sal no tienes nada que temer-dijo a lo cual el tigre salto cayendo justo delante de ellos-dime cuál es tu nombre-.

Xiang: soy Xiang-.

Ooway: el mí es Ooway y ella es Akame-dijo apuntando a la tigresa-.

Se podría decir que la primera vez que la vi me enamore a primera vista ese dia nos hicimos amigos y el tiempo transcurrió pero un dia desapareció sin decir nada un dia de la nada apareció un misterioso lobezno que quería hablar con mi padre Haku.

¿?: Señor mi nombre es Shan les traigo malas noticias-.

Haku: habla viajero-.

Shan: le informo que un ejército armado de gran tamaño viene a destruirlos-.

Haku: ¡¿Qué?! Pero si no hemos hecho nada-dijo sorprendido el felino-.

Shan: estuve cerca de uno de ellos y me dijo que eran una amenaza pero tengo un plan para detenerlos le aseguro que dará resultado-.

Haku: pero ¿Qué ganas tú con ayudarnos?-pregunto-.

Shan: eso no importa ahora-.

Haku: bien entonces te daré dos de mis mejores guardias ¡Zeng! ¡Akira!-grito en eso por la puerta apareció una tigresa y un tigre de pelaje blanco-.

Ellos eran unos de mis mejores amigos que por lo que sabía ambos se amaban aunque ninguno sabía que era lo que planeaba el lobo blanco si lo hubiéramos sabido un dia que según él el ejército se acercaba nos mandó a un lugar muy alejado del pueblo esperamos pero nunca llego hasta que apareció de nuevo el lobo blanco en una colina.

Shan: ajajajajjajajaaja tontos no saben lo que han hecho gracias por ayudarme es hora de liberarlo es hora de que desaparezcan-dijo haciendo unos trazados en el aire con un extraño objeto de pronto frente al grupo de tigres se abrió una especie de portal se escuchó un fuerte rugido y vieron como una figura un tigre al parecer echo de fuego salió para luego serrase el portal esta comenzó a tomar forma su pelaje era negro y su rayas rojas y sus ojos tenían también un tono rojo sangre-.

Zeng: no usaste para liberar esa cosa-.

Shan: ciertamente me an sido de mucha utilidad-.

Akira: ya verás canalla-dijo lanzándose al ataque-.

Vi como comenzaron a pelear pero ellos perdieron Shan los superaba por mucho y los dejo gravemente heridos el tigre misterioso comenzó a atacarnos con fuego en eso supimos que era muchos murieron en manos del ser pensábamos que todo estaba perdido que moriríamos en manos de sus soldados de fuego pero de pronto hubo un rayo de esperanza.

Frente a nosotros el pequeño grupo que aún seguía vivo salto una tigresa que yo conocía muy bien traía una especie de ropa negra parecida a la de un ninja yo la reconocí al instante.

Akame: ¡Detente ahora!-le grito con furia-.

"jajajajjajjaja se podría saber quién te crees"

Akame: soy Akame y acabare contigo-dijo para lanzarse con una espada en manos hacia el ser-.

La batalla que vi fue intensa pero el ser la superaba por mucho pero ella hizo algo arriesgado con una antigua técnica había convertido al ser en un cristal y lo absorbió se podría decir que era casi la misma pero ahora tenía los poderes del ser luego de eso fui con mis amigos Zeng y Akira los cuales se encontraban a punto de morir me hicieron prometer que cuidara de su hijo Shuo paso un año y todos olvidaron la tragedia al fin pude decirle mis sentimientos a tu madre y luego de un tiempo nos casamos y luego tu madre quedo embarazada la primera en nacer fue una pequeña tigresa y luego un tigre tu madre dijo que la pequeña tigresa poseía el poder del cristal de fuego tomamos una decisión y era llevar a ambos lejos de este lugar hasta que pasara el peligro lamentablemente tu madre enfermo de una enfermedad y paso lo inevitable ella murió luego de un tiempo decidí buscarlos pero nunca los encontré hasta que un dia me informaron que había una Tigresa en el valle de la Paz mande a Shuo a que investigara y resulto ser cierto además de encontrar a tu hermano contigo por suerte.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Todos tenían reacciones diferentes por un lado Tigresa y Jack estaban sorprendidos mientras que Shuo intentaba contener la furia que tenía por dentro.

Xiang: esa es la razón por la que se criaron en un orfanato Lo siento Shuo por no decir la verdad antes tus padres me dijeron que esperara-.

Po: entonces eso significa que Tigresa…

Xiang: si ella tiene el cuarto cristal-le interrumpió Xiang-.

Shuo comenzó a correr hacia la salida a toda velocidad con la furia creciendo en su interior a cada momento.

Víbora: ¡espera! No vayas no podrás solo con él es demasiado poderoso-le aconsejo la serpiente-.

Shuo: no me importa le matare ahora mismo-dijo esta vez tigresa fue quien hablo-.

Tigresa: piénsalo no tienes oportunidad-le respondió sorprendentemente calmada el tigre se calmó y se detuvo para luego darse la vuelta-.

Shuo: me voy a mi habitación-dijo antes de salir corriendo-.

Mono: pobre ¿están seguros que no ira por Shan?-pregunto el primate-.

Mantis: lo más seguro es que no-le respondió el insecto-bien ya es algo tarde yo también me voy a mi habitación-dijo entonces se fue para luego ser seguido por su amigo primate-.

Grulla: vámonos amor-dijo para luego ser seguido por Víbora dejando a todos en shock-.

Po: bien eso no me la esperaba-dijo el panda-.

Jack: entonces cuando enfrentaremos a Shan con los otros cristales aun ¿Podría dominar china?-pregunto Tigresa solo asintió en respuesta-entonces hasta mañana-dijo saliendo por la gran puerta-.

Tigresa salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra alguna con los únicos que quedaban ahí Po fue tras ella y la detuvo justo frente a su cuarto.

Po: Tigresa ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el panda-.

Tigresa: si Po estoy bien-le respondió simplemente su mirada era triste-.

Po: sé qué te pasa algo vamos dímelo-.

Tigresa: es que todo es tan difícil de entender mi madre, Shan no sé qué pensar en este momento-la felina parecía confundida-estoy confundida-.

Po: tranquila Tigresa ya verás como todo se resolverá pronto lo sé-la felina sonrió ante la respuesta del panda para luego abrazarlo en un tierno abrazo se separó y entro rápido a su habitación dejando a un sonrojado panda en la entrada-.

Po se fue tranquilo a su habitación a dormir seguramente los demás ya estaban durmiendo hace que se dirigió lo más silenciosamente a su habitación

_**Mientras en la entrada del pueblo…**_

Shan caminaba tranquilamente por las oscuras calles del pueblo junto a Luna la cual venia sin expresión alguna.

Shan: ve y destruye a ese gato yo me encargare de la Maestra Tigresa-dijo sonriendo sínicamente Luna solo comenzó a caminar hacia la casa donde dormían nuestros héroes lista para atacar-.

**Bien que les pareció el capítulo espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué planeara Shan con Tigresa? ¿Jack podrá rescatar a Luna de Shan? Esta pregunta y más serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.¿Reviews?**

**The Warrior Z Fuera.**


	15. Capítulo 15: El Sol y la Luna

**Hola ¿Qué tal? Soy yo con un nuevo capítulo es pero que les guste bueno el cap.**

** Capítulo 15: El Sol y la Luna.**

Tigresa se encontraba en su habitación despierta pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre en ese momento a la felina le asaltaban diversas preguntas en su mente pero tenía particular interés en una de ellas _"¿Podre controlar el Fuego? Bueno… con lo que ha sucedido recientemente pero fue solo en pocas ocasiones"_ se comenzó a concentrar y parte de su pata se cubrió de fuego al instante sonrió tendría que dormir mañana partiría al Valle de la Paz de nuevo e intentar localizar a Shan pero eso era algo que le atemorizaba y si se hizo demasiado poderoso para detenerlo no importaba de una o otra forma lo derrotarían y le harían pagar por lo que había hecho.

Shan: linda noche maestra Tigresa-dijo el lobo entre las sombras-.

Tigresa: ¿Shan?-pregunto aunque sabía que era el solo pudo ver un par de ojos rojos en aquel manto de oscuridad desaparecieron de pronto y sintió un fuerte golpe que la noqueo de golpe-.

Shan: jajajajja es hora ya casi todo está en su lugar-dijo antes de tele transportarse con el cuerpo de Tigresa en el hombro-.

Jack miraba la luna llena atravez desde el balcón de su habitación recordando a su amiga la lobezna salto y al tocar tierra firme comenzó a caminar no eran más de la media noche el felino no paraba de pensar en ella llego a un lago y vio el reflejo de él y de los árboles en la copa de uno de ellos se encontraba parada justo en la punta salto justo al frente del felino sorprendiéndolo.

Era ella Luna parada frente a él con unos horrendos ojos rojos los cuales le miraban sin expresión alguna.

Jack: ¿Luna?-pregunto Jack-lograste escapar de Shan genial ven vamos debe de estar cansada-dijo dándole la espalda en eso ella desenvaino su espada Jack con sus sentidos felinos oyó como el aire era cortado por el metal a tiempo logro esquivar el ataque de Luna-maldición…debe seguir bajo el control de Shan-en eso él también se puso en guardia-.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas con fuerza mientras forcejeaban entre si se alejaron de un salto en eso ella salto hacia el haciendo un corte vertical el cual Jack bloqueo el ataque al mirarla mejor esta no expresaba emoción alguna ni parecía cansada _"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es como si no tuviera emociones? No importa debo detenerla" _Jack ataco fuertemente con su espada a Luna tratando de hacerla razonar pero esta no se detenía salto hacia arriba y lanzo bolas de energía blanca hacia el felino varias las esquivo causando cráteres pero una logro darle haciendo que cayera al piso un poco adolorido _"bien eso es nuevo"_ ambos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo esta vez mas fuerte ninguno media hasta que ambas espadas fueron mandadas lejos pero ella no se detuvo se puso en pose de pelea a lo cual el felino la imito.

La canina le lanzo un puño el cual el bloqueo con su palma ella intento darle una patada en el costado pero el bloqueo de nuevo el ataque la soltó y le dio un potente golpe en el abdomen a Luna ella retrocedió un poco para luego lanzar una bola de energía a quemarropa al felino el impacto contra un árbol se levantó un poco adolorido la canina volvió a lanzar otra bola de energía pero esta vez el felino utilizo la misma técnica que ella causando una pequeña explosión _"Ok eso fue un poco extraño aunque no me sorprende" _pensó el felino aunque tal vez su padre estaba en lo cierto y había obtenido alguna técnica de ese cristal pero no como Tigresa volvió a lanzarles más bolas de energía la canina la cual esquivaba o contrarrestaba ella hasta que logro alcanzar la espada y Jack tubo el suficiente tiempo para también obtener la suya _"Bien espero que funciones" _el felino adopto una pose extraña frente a los ojos de la lobezna ella lo imito pero esta era diferente.

Bajo Jack apareció un circulo de color naranja en el centro de esta había un sol el color de la espada de Jack cambio a un rojo intenso Luna hacia lo mismo solo que el circulo era azul celeste y en el centro una Luna la espada de ella cambio a un color plata ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro con sus espadas en mano ambos atacaron con todas sus fuerzas pronto se escuchó una fuerte explosión de energía que levanto una gran nube de polvo.

Shan apareció de repente y vio al felino tirado en el suelo gravemente herido sonrió y busco entre sus ropas de ahí saco el cristal del viento mientras sonreía con una sonrisa ladina.

Jack: S…Shan pagaras por lo que has hecho cobarde-dijo casi al borde la inconsciencia-.

Shan: jajajjajaja en realidad crees que podrán detenerme Hmnp. Patético-se burló antes de desaparecer dejando a un felino inconsciente-.

El Guerrero Dragón, los cuatro furioso e incluso el padre de Jack se despertaron al oír un gran estruendo al llegar vieron a un cráter en él estaba Jack y junto a el Luna los recogieron a ambos y fueron directo a una habitación a atenderlos todo vieron a su alrededor y vieron que Tigresa no se encontraba por ningún lado como era que no se había despertado por semejante ruido.

Po: ¿eh chicos no les parece raro que Tigresa no este despierta?-pregunto el panda luego salió de la habitación y fue hacia la de Tigresa la llamo varias veces pero esta no contestaba _"bien tendré que entrar"_ pensó mientras abría la puerta al ver la habitación vio que estaba todo en orden pero Tigresa brillaba por su ausencia el volvió a la habitación donde estaban los demás junto a Jack y Luna-no está en su habitación-contesto el hasta que oyó como Jack se despertaba algo adolorido-.

Jack. Agh. Chicos perdóneme-.

Grulla: ¿Que paso?-pregunto el ave-.

Jack: Shan estuvo aquí-dijo mientras todos se sorprendieron-.

Mono: amigo te dieron una paliza-dijo viendo las vendas que cubrían al felino-.

Mantis: ahora cuenta ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el insecto-.

Jack: encontré a Luna y comenzamos a pelear luego de que ambos perdimos apareció Shan y me quito el cristal del viento-dijo los demás quedaron paralizados al oír esto-además creo que secuestro a Tigresa por si se preguntan dónde está-.

Po: ¡¿Qué?! Hay que ir a buscarla-dijo el panda-.

Víbora: Po es mala idea no sabemos dónde está-le explico Víbora-.

Jack: tranquilo sé que ella vendrá hacia nosotros lo presiento-dijo el felino en eso Luna comenzó a despertarse al abrir los ojos Jack vio con alegría como había recuperado sus hermosos ojos violeta-¿Luna?-pregunto en eso ella lo abrazo repentinamente-.

Luna: lo siento-se disculpó la loba-.

Jack: no tienes nada de que disculparte Shan te mintió y te controlo Luna-el felino miro con una sonrisa que su amiga había vuelto a la normalidad-eh por cierto no sabes donde se esconde Shan-.

Luna: no, no recuerdo pero creo que planea algo con la Maestra Tigresa deben detenerlo-.

Po: bien salgamos a buscarla chicos-dijo entonces todos asintieron para salir del lugar corriendo-.

**¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? ¿Merece algún Reviews? No lo sé pero por favor dejen algún Reviews si quieren claro bueno nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	16. Capitulo 16: Demonio Interior

**Declaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecer, pertenece a DreamWorks.**

**Capítulo 16: Demonio Interior.**

Shan se encontraba frente a una especie de altar con Tigresa encima de este sonrió _"ya es hora por fin podre obtener el poder supremo"_ agarro un cuchillo y se hizo un corte de x en su pata para luego colocar un extraño objeto en ella este disparo un rayo de energía rojo hacia Tigresa ella comenzó a levitar sobre el lugar mientras que al lobo cada vez se le ensanchaba más su sonrisa.

**Mente de Tigresa.**

La felina solo veía un vacío negro y de nuevo vio al extraño tigre encadenado este sonreía sicóticamente.

"valla mira quien ha regresado"

Tigresa: se lo que hiciste maldito-le dijo furiosa-.

"jajajajjajjaja es que no lo sabes dentro de unos segundos tu cuerpo me pertenecerá"

Dijo el ser en eso las cadenas se rompieron fácilmente mientras el tigre se transformaba en su forma original corrió hacia Tigresa a una velocidad alucinante y le dio un puño directo en el estómago la felina cayó al piso de rodillas mientras intentaba recuperarse del ataque.

"ya es hora jajajajjajajjajajja"

**Fuera de la Mente de Tigresa.**

Shan vio como de repente la felina se cubrió de un aura negra comenzó a abrir sus ojos unos rojos que mostraban una maldad absoluta la felina cayó al piso y le dio una patada al lobo en el pecho que lo mando hacia la pared salió corriendo de ahí a una velocidad increíble mientras los discípulos de Shan veían como su maestro se encontraba en el piso con una gran herida.

El ser solo pensaba en una cosa era destruir al Guerrero Dragón el que había evitado que ella lo dejara salir si solo no hubiera aparecido el ya regiría el mundo convirtiéndolo todo en cenizas sabía que la felina tarde o temprano le pasaría lo mismo que a los Furiosos más fuertes que an existidos todos eligieron el camino oscuro ella era una excepción pensó que cuando llego el panda utilizaría el odio de la tigresa hacia el para liberarse pero esto fallo rotundamente aplastaría al panda rompería sus huesos uno por uno mientras disfrutaba como la tigresa intentaba detenerlo sin pensarlo más acelero el paso.

**En el Valle de los Tigres. **

Los furioso, Po y Jack corrían hacia la salida del valle se detuvieron de repente al ver que a lo lejos en una montaña algo se movía pero no distinguían bien al cabo de unos segundos la cosa desapareció siguieron corriendo y en la entrada del Valle vieron a Tigresa la cual venía con un aura oscura todos vieron sus ojos eran rojo sangre y mostraban dureza, frialdad y locura en su momento más puro la felina se acercó con una sonrisa poco común en ella.

Tigresa: Hola chicos-dijo con cierta locura-.

Po: Tigresa-dijo yendo hacia ella pero un tigre lo detuvo-.

Jack: Po esa no es Tigresa ella no es mi hermana solo mírala-el panda la vio más detenidamente y en efecto esta no se parecía a Tigresa-.

Tigresa: que listo justo como tu madre-.

Jack: quien nos habla no es más que el demonio que Tigresa tenia sellado en su interior-dijo el felino sorprendiendo a todos-chicos será mejor que nos dejen esto a mí a Luna y Po no creo que sirvan de mucho-ellos asintieron el felino llevo su pata a su espalda para desenvainar su espada pero recordó que esta se había roto al igual que la de Luna sin más remedio se puso en posición de pelea igual que los demás-.

Tigresa: en realidad creen que tienen una oportunidad contra mi jajajajjajjaja ríndanse ahora al que quiero es al panda-les dijo "Tigresa" pero ellos seguían en plan de batalla en eso el aire se volvió pesado y el calor aumento el aura oscura cambio a una echa de fuego-insectos prepárense para morir-el ser se lanzó al instante luego de decir estas palabras-.

Luna fue la primera en atacar con un puño pero este fue bloqueado y respondido con una patada en el pecho de la loba Jack intento darle una patada voladora una onda de fuego mando al felino lejos de Tigresa Po atacaba pero sus golpes no daban resultados la felina apunto a su pecho y libero una bola de fuego el panda salió volando hacia una casa la cual empezaba a derrumbarse mientras varios tigres corrían con miedo del lugar Po se levantó de los escombros un poco adolorido.

Po: Tigresa reacciona sé que puedes vencerlo-.

Tigresa: ella ya no te oye solo se ha rendido Hmnp que patética-.

Po: no ella no es de esas sé que puede escucharme Tigresa no te rindas-grito el panda mientras el ser solo sonreía-.

**Mente de Tigresa.**

En la mente de la felina ella se levantó un poco adolorida mientras el ser la veía con odio.

"quieres seguir jugando eh"

Dijo el ser mientras extendía sus manos hacia ella atrapándolas con las cadenas la felina intento liberarse pero no podía simplemente no podía intento e intento solo podía ver como esa cosa controlaba su cuerpo y peleaba con sus amigos pensó en su padre Shifu, los furiosos en su hermano y Po no tendría como salir de esa _"NO,NO puedo rendirme" _ pensó la felina en eso un aura de Fuego la recubrió _"no es el momento de rendirme ni aquí ni ahora" _ las cadenas se rompieron para sorpresa del ser y Tigresa comenzó a atacarlo no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas pero lo derrotaría aquí y ahora la felina siguió atacando al ser el cual mostraba un poco de interés por su reciente fuerza.

**Fuera de la Mente.**

Jack: Po no hay que contenernos debemos liberarla ataca con todo-dijo mientras el panda asentía-.

Jack lanzo una bola de energía junto a luna hacia la felina la cual la lastimo un poco Po le dio un puñetazo en el estómago lo cual para sorpresa de todos hizo retroceder a la felina ella ataco con llamaradas de Fuego las cuales ellos esquivaron por poco Po realizo el Aplauso Loto de Oro pero este tuvo leve efecto en la felina ni siquiera la cegó Jack utilizo la Bola de Fuego Mongol pero ella lo absorbió sin problemas del aura de la felina salieron pequeñas bolas de fuego que fueron creciendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable.

Todas intentaron golpear a los chicos pero fallaron pronto parte del pueblo estaba siendo consumido por las llamas la Tigresa se alzó en el aire comenzó a generar una bola de fuego que se hacía más grande cada segundo alcanzando tamaños colosales mientras el ser solo sonreía.

Tigresa: prepárense a ser destruidos-dijo el ser mientras que la bola de fuego no paraba de crecer-.

Jack: bien creo que este es el fin-dijo mirando el gigantesco ataque-.

Luna: ¿No saben nada que pueda contrarrestarlo?-pregunto Luna a lo cual ellos negaron-bien estamos fritos-dijo la loba sin ánimos-.

Víbora: chicos no pueden rendirse-les dijo la serpiente-.

Grulla: yo sé que pueden lograrlo-les animo el ave-.

Jack: cierto creo que el único que puede salvarnos es Po-dijo el tigre mirando al panda-.

Mono: vamos Po si alguien sabe cómo salir de esta situación eres tu-.

Mantis: tú puedes-dijo simplemente el insecto-.

Todos animaban a Po mientras este pensaba en una forma de detener el ataque que abarcaba casi todo el valle _"Tigresa… ¿Qué acaso no puedo salvarte? Es que yo no soy tan fuerte como tu pero sé que tu estas luchando con ese ser no es momento de rendirse"_ pensó el panda entonces de repente un aura dorada lo envolvió comenzó a generar una bola de energía dorada el ataque del ser fue disparado y este avanzaba hacia abajo poco a poco el ataque de Po se hizo más grande nadie lo podía creer el ambos ataques peleaban entre sí pero por un pelo el ataque de fuego se fue hacia arriba golpeando a Tigresa en el cielo hubo una gigantesca explosión el cuerpo de Tigresa caía hacia abajo pero fue rescatada por Po al parecer no salió muy lastimada.

De pronto apareció Shan frente a Po y Tigresa el panda se encontraba algo cansado por el ataque que realizo sabía que no podía contra el lobo disparo un rayo de energía roja con su mano el cuerpo de Tigresa comenzó a levitar en el aire mientras se alzaban ambos hasta el cielo

**Mente de Tigresa.**

Ella vio como de alguna el ser se estaba levitando iba atacarlo pero algo extraño sucedió.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR"

Rugía con fuerza el ser mientras Tigresa lo miraba extrañada pronto vio como comenzaba a desaparecer supuso que de alguna forma lo derroto en eso un flash blanco la segó.

**Fuera de la Mente.**

Una extraña entidad roja salió del cuerpo de Tigresa para luego convertirse en un cristal rojo mientras ella caía Po fue en su rescate para luego todos ver como Shan lanzaba los otros cristales estos comenzaron a flotar alrededor de el mientras comenzaba a brillar una densa capa de nubes negras cubrieron el cielo siendo acompañadas por rayos pronto varios rayos de energía morados salieron de Shan hasta que una gran onda de energía blanca se esparció cegándolos a todos al recuperar la vista vieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos al instante.

Su pelaje ahora era de un color negro y algunas partes moradas además de que estaba echo de cristal ojos cambiaron de color a rojo con iris verde el ser bajo a la tierra mientras sonreía de una manera fría y cruel el ser dirigió su mirada hacia Shuo y apareció ante el con un parpadeo.

Shan: así que tú eres Shuo no sabes cómo disfrute matando a tus padres-.

Shuo: eres un maldito pagaras aquí y ahora-le dijo con furia mientras alzaba su mano hacia arriba y esta se ilumino de una luz verde el felino comenzó a flotar preparando su ataque más poderoso esta vez un aura verde lo recubrió haciendo el ataque más fuerte golpeo a Shan y pronto hubo una gigantesca explosión pronto vieron un cráter de proporciones colosales y el felino al borde de este arrodillado-je no que tan poderoso-festejo el felino-.

Para sorpresa de el Shan se encontraba flotando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Shan: eso es un ataque por qué no lo sentí-dijo para luego lanzar una bola de energía oscura hacia el felino la cual lo mando lejos-yo obtenido un poder que jamás imagine incluso mejoro mis poderes-el lobo sonreía con malicia con su horrible forma-les propongo algo tienen tres días para pensar que hacer cuando lo sepan vayan a la bahía más cercana se llevaran una sorpresa jajajajjajajjajajja-dijo antes de desaparecer ante la vista de los demás-.

Po: chicos… estamos en serios problemas como detendremos a Shan-dijo el panda-.

Jack: no lo sé tenemos que ir al Palacio de Jade además este pueblo está casi devastado menos mal que huyeron los tigres ahora vamos a la casa de mi padre Tigresa tiene que recuperarse y luego partiremos-.

Todos asintieron mientras se dirigían al palacio de Xiang con Tigresa desmayada.

**Bien… ¿Qué les pareció? para mí un poco más largo de lo habitual igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado les agradezco que dejen Reviews si quieren bueno nos veremos en el próximo cap.**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Capitulo 17: Preludio de Batalla

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y estén disfrutando de esta historia les agradezco a todos por sus Reviews bueno aquí tienen el próximo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 17: Preludio de Batalla.**

Shan apareció frente a sus discípulos de repente haciendo que estos se sorprendieran poniéndose en guardia.

Renechu: identifícate ahora y prometo que tu golpiza será leve-le advirtió el ave-.

Shan: que insolente soy yo Shan-le dijo el ser-.

Xiao: maestro ¿Que le paso?-pregunto el leopardo-.

Shan: al fin lo obtuve el poder supremo-dijo con una sonrisa que dilataba la locura-.

Renechu: ahora si podremos dominar china-dijo el ave maliciosamente-.

Shan: ¿Podremos? Ja yo seré quien domine china-dijo para luego agarrar al ave por el cuello y comenzar a romperlo lentamente mientras disfrutaba de su sufrimiento para luego tirar el cuerpo hacia la pared-para crear un nuevo mundo se necesita destruir el viejo mundo eso incluye a ustedes-dijo lanzando una llamarada de fuego Kuo para sorpresa de todos se puso en el medio haciendo que el ataque le quemara todo el torso-.

Kuo: corran tienen que salvarse-dijo mientras tocia sangre ellos no pudieron hacer nada por él y salieron corriendo mientras grandes rocas intentaban golpearlos-.

Xiao: chicos sigan ustedes lo siento pero yo me quedo aquí a luchar-dijo el leopardo despreocupado-.

Kira: ¿Qué estás loco? Te molera a golpes ven con nosotros-.

Xiao: toda mi vida siempre he sido un ladrón es hora de compensarlo-dijo mientras los demás salían corriendo el tomo su decisión y la respetarían hasta que por fin lograron salir del lugar no sin antes escuchar el grito de dolor de Xiao-.

Ryu: chicas escapen al palacio de jade yo lo distraeré-dijo el lobo rojizo-.

Mei: ¡¿Qué?! No tú te vienes con nosotros idiota-dijo la leopardo mientras comenzaba a soltar lagrimas para sorpresa de ella y de su hermana el lobo le robo un beso haciendo que ella se sonrojara extremadamente-.

Ryu: sobreviviré necesito explicarte eso-dijo un poco sonrojado-corran-agrego mientras las felinas salían corriendo él se dirigió a unos arbustos y saco dos muñecos de leopardos con la ropa de las chicas-nunca fallo seguro se la cree ahora-.

Shan: vaya, vaya, vaya creen que escaparan-dijo comenzando a perseguir al lobo el cual se dirigió a un acantilado-sabes que no tienes escapatoria-.

Ryu: eso crees tú-dijo lanzándose al vacío el lobo vio como el cuerpo del lobezno se perdía en la espesa oscuridad del abismo-.

Shan: idiota mayor forma de morir bueno que se hará dentro de tres días el mundo será mío-.

**En el Valle de los Tigres.**

**Sueno de Tigresa.**

Tigresa se encontraba en un gran prado con hermosas rosas sonrió y se tiro al piso era bueno respirar algo de paz de vez en cuando. Una voz interrumpió de repente sus pensamientos al levantarse vio a la sombra de un árbol a una tigresa idéntica a ella esta le indico que se acercará lo cual la felina hizo.

¿?: Hola hija soy yo-dijo la tigresa en eso la felina le dio un abrazo-.

Tigresa: Akame quiero decir madre-dijo mientras seguía con el abrazo hasta que decidió romperlo mientras derramaba lagrimas-.

Akame: ¿Qué pasa hija mía?-le pregunto la tigresa-.

Tigresa: eh fallado Shan tiene los cuatros cristales él es imparable y ahora que perdí mis poderes no puedo hacer nada contra el-.

Akame: Tigresa tu nunca obtuviste tu poder de ese demonio… veras hace mucho tiempo una diosa bajo a este mundo ella era perseguida constantemente por demonios debido a que ella obtenía el poder del Sol del dándole control sobre este los demonios querían sumir al mundo en oscuridad el nombre de ella era Lalit que una vez al verse atrapada hizo un trato con un mortal y juntos pudieron librarse de sus perseguidores yo fui una de las descendientes de esa persona tú también lo eres Tigresa-le explico mientras la felina se sorprendía-tu fuego no es solo destrucción también es vida-.

Tigresa: ¿Jack también los tiene?-pregunto la felina-.

Akame: él es otra historia hace tiempo un herrero creo dos armas de gran poder la espada: de la Luna y el Sol la cual debe ser empuñada solo por los elegidos ahí es donde entra tu hermano y su amiga Luna-le conto la felina-Tigresa eres La Guerrera del Sol esa fue la razón por que no fuiste escogida Guerrera Dragón debes saber cómo desbloquear tus poderes al cien por ciento solo así podrán hacerle frente a este nuevo mal-.

Tigresa: pero… y si no lo logro-.

Akame: lo harás yo lo se lamentablemente tengo que irme hija-le dijo la felina de ojos Ámbar-.

Tigresa: entiendo dónde están esas espadas legendarias-.

Akame: tu padre se las dará a ustedes-le explico Akame-sé que puedes hacerlo ¡Cuida bien del Guerrero Dragón!-dijo haciendo que la felina se sonrojara mientras un flash blanco la despertó de pronto-.

**Fin del Sueño.**

Tigresa se levantó algo exaltada para luego sonreír lo sabía ella era su madre al ver con más detalle vio que estaba en su habitación vio a Po sentado en una silla que estaba casi dormido.

Tigresa: Po-le llamo y el abrió los ojos-.

Po: Tigresa estas bien-dijo dándole un abrazo de oso a Tigresa-.

Tigresa: creo que deberías irte a tu habitación-dijo entonces el panda asintió mientras salía por la puerta-.

Po: Buenas Noches-dijo para luego caminar hacia su habitación pero en el trayecto algo llamo su atención en un pasillo se notaba una luz de vela entro y vio que era una especie de Biblioteca en una mesa junto a una vela había un rollo de color negro él lo abrió sin preocupación y se sorprendió-Guao esto seguro derrotaremos a Shan con esto pero-dudo un poco al ver las consecuencias pero ya se las arreglaría-.

**A la Mañana Siguiente.**

Todos se encontraban reunidos cerca del globo volador el cual utilizarían para ir hacia el Valle de la Paz mientras que el pueblo se despedía de los famosos héroes de China.

Xiang: esperen tu madre me hizo prometer algo Jack y Luna tomen-dijo entregándoles una espada que tenía hermosos detalles la de Jack tenía un Sol gravado en la hoja y la de Luna una Luna-Shuo toma-dijo entregándole una espada totalmente negra al felino de ojos rojos-era de tu padre utilizaba sabiamente-dijo mientras el felino asentía y todos se montaban en el globo-bien nos veremos pronto-observo mientras el globo se elevaba en los aires-.

Había tardado justo dos días al segundo llegaron en la mañana al subir los mil escalones se encontraba en la puerta del Palacio junto a dos leopardas al verlas mejor vieron que eran las secuaces de Shan las cuales le hablaban a su maestro.

Tigresa: Maestro Shifu ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?-pregunto la felina con cierta molestia-.

Shifu: lo sé todo además ellas pasaron por un momento horrible explíquenles-les dijo mientras las felinas comenzaban relatar lo sucedido Mono veía con lastima a Kira después de todo ella era un poco acosadora con él las pocas veces que la vio aunque en sus ojos se notaba que no era mala-.

Po: ya veo…se quedaran aquí-dijo las felinas asintieron-¿Cuándo llegaron?-.

Shifu: justo ayer les envié una carta al Consejo de Maestros y al Emperador se an rendido no piensan hacer nada-.

Grulla: ¿Qué? ¿No piensan hacer nada con ese loco suelto?-pregunto el ave-.

Shifu: no Shan mismo fue y les enseño lo que podía hacer no podemos contar con ellos-.

Mantis: será el Consejo de Maestros pero son un poco gallinas-se burló el insecto-.

Po: Mantis…tú temblabas de miedo cuando se transformó-le dijo el panda-.

Shifu: ya basta ¿tienen algún plan?-pregunto el panda rojo-.

Po: yo tengo uno si lo atacamos todo sé que no podrá además tenemos armas en el Palacio de Jade maestro-le explico el panda para sorpresa de todos-.

Shifu: es arriesgado pero tal vez tengamos oportunidad además Po tú eres el Guerrero Dragón creo que si podemos-dijo serio el maestro-.

Tigresa: maestro Shan nos dijo que mañana fuéramos a decirle que habíamos escogido si rendirnos o luchar-dijo la felina-.

Shifu: bueno prepárense para mañana que nos espera una gran pelea les advierto algunos quizá no regresen vivos-el maestro los vio esperando alguna reacción pero ellos se mantuvieron firmes-.

Luego de ese aviso todos fueron a cenar conociendo mejor a Kira y Mei Ling era como si nunca hubieran peleado con ellas luego de cenar todos se fueron a dormir esperando el dia de mañana donde la una gran batalla decidiría el destino del Mundo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado gracias a todos por su Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo bueno se aproxima la batalla final podrán nuestros héroes vencer al lobo/demonio se sabrá más adelante se despide su amigo **

**The Warrior Z.**

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Capitulo 18:Batalla parte I

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo que espero que les agrade bueno sin más interrupciones el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 18: Batalla parte I.**

Mono se despertó en su habitación para luego levantarse aún seguía siendo de noche así que decidió buscar un vaso de agua pero algo capto su atención se oían pequeños sollozos al acercarse más noto que provenían de la habitación de Kira toco la puerta la felina en unos segundos le abrió sus ojos estaban enrojecidos señal de que había llorado.

Kira: Maestro Mono…-la felina lo nombro con respeto a diferencia de las otras veces-.

Mono: Kira ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto el simio-.

Kira: es difícil de explicar…todo ha pasado tan rápido no nos dimos cuenta pero…Shan nos ha mentido toda nuestra vida-le contesto la leopardo-pasa-el simio entro a la habitación y se sentó en una silla-todo paso hace muchos años-.

_Flashback._

_Desde pequeña yo y mi hermana estuvimos solas nuestros padres nos abandonaron estábamos solas nadie nos miraba ni intentaban ayudarnos para ellos solo éramos una escoria pero no éramos las únicas encontramos a un grupo de huérfanos ellos eran Kuo, Xiao, Renechu y Ryu ese dia todos nos unimos y formamos un equipo comenzamos a robar al pueblo nos odiaban todo iba bien hasta que un dia._

_Xiao: bien atacaremos aquí-dijo señalando un lugar en un mapa él era como nuestro líder-¿están listos?-todo había salido bien solo que no contábamos con algo-._

_Luego de lograr escapar para nuestra mala suerte llegamos a un callejón sin salida fuimos acorralados por un jabalí y tres cerdos lo único que sabíamos sobre ellos era que el jabalí se llamaba Kiro y los cerdos sus ayudantes._

_Kiro: van a pagar pequeñas sabandijas-nos dijo con cinismo para sorpresa de nosotros Kuo intento golpearlo pero él lo superaba por mucho y lo golpeó fuertemente-._

_Pensamos que era nuestro fin pero desde unas sombras salto un lobo blanco como la nieve lo que paso a continuación no lo podíamos creer había matado al jabalí y a los cerdos sin piedad su nombre era Shan._

_Shan: ven eso es lo que merecen escorias como ellos-le agradecimos al lobo en ese instante-les prometo algo si vienen conmigo…además de darles un lugar para vivir les enseñare a vengarse de aquellos que le hicieron daño-aceptamos esa propuesta odiábamos al mundo y creíamos que merecían la muerte con los años entrenamos y nos hicimos más fuertes hasta que comenzaron las misiones difíciles de verdad nos mandaba robar ciertos rollos de ciertas localizaciones incluso tuvimos que matar por ellos hasta que localizamos la última pieza que faltaba la cual se encontraba en el Palacio de Jade._

_Fin del Flashback._

Kira: lo demás tú y los demás lo saben-dijo pero no pudo más y comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas-.

Mono: eh tranquila el los estaba utilizando-.

Kira: es que no lo entiendes los gritos de dolor cuando matábamos todavía siguen resonando en mi cabeza es algo que no se puede olvidar-en eso el simio la abrazo reconfortándola-.

Mono: venga no te sientas mal Kira sé que eres buena persona-ella sonrió en respuesta limpiándose las lágrimas-mira me tengo que ir haci que buenas noches-la felina le respondió de igual forma antes de que se fuera-.

La felina sonrió de alguna forma el la animo tal vez aun podía reparar su error se acostó en su cama dejándose dominar por el sueño que se hacía presente.

**En la Habitación de Po.**

El panda se removía inquieto en su cama debido a que tenía una pesadilla.

_**Sueño de Po.**_

El panda se encontraba en un lugar un poco extraño había unos cuantos arboles rotos comenzó a caminar y vio un pequeño charco de sangre y más adelante vio un poco horrorizado como el cuerpo de Mono era atravesado por una espada a su lado Grulla tenía una estalactita de piedra en la espalda que lo atravesaba por completo comenzó a correr horrorizado por la escena pero se encontró con el cuerpo de Mantis a este le habían arrancado cada una de sus partes siguió y siguió pero todavía veía más muerte Víbora, Jack, Luna el maestro Shifu y más animales ¿pero qué clase de loco haría algo así? Pero algo no encajaba y ¿Dónde está Tigresa? Siguió corriendo intentando escapar de esa pesadilla hasta que diviso algo a lo lejos una Tigresa y un Lobo.

Vio que era Tigresa y Shan y ambos peleaban aunque Tigresa iba perdiendo y siendo golpeada de una manera brutal de la nada en la mano de Shan apareció una espada de un color morado oscuro y atravesó a Tigresa con esta por más que corrió y corrió no podía alcanzarlos solar ver como el lobo lentamente se la clavaba una y otra vez.

Tigresa: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estuviste aquí cuando te necesitamos?-pregunto la felina entre lágrimas mirando al panda el comenzó a llorar intentando alcanzar de nuevo desesperadamente a la felina pero no podía.

_**Fin del Sueño.**_

Po se despertó sobresaltado en su habitación sudando frio solo tenía algo en mente impedir que ese sueño se cumpliera haci sea tenga que sacrificarse por los demás se levantó y salido del lugar en total silencio hasta llegar al Salón de los Héroes ay encontró lo que buscaba La Espada de los Héroes la agarro y salió del lugar no sin antes mirar atrás al Palacio de Jade tal vez sería la última vez que lo vería sonrió antes de emprender el camino.

El clima seguía igual que el dia en que Shan se transformó el clima seguía siendo el mismo no le importó una hora después había llegado hasta el muelle que les dijo el lobo abrió los ojos como plato al ver que se veía en la lejanía tal vez parecía algo imposible pero frente a él una isla flotaba en el aire como suspendida la pregunta era como llegaría hasta allí como si su pregunta fuera respondida poco a poco se formó un gigantesco camino de piedra y se formaba una escalera hasta la isla el camino era largo muy largo.

Al fin había podido llegar luego de recorrer las escaleras que seguro eran más largas que las del Palacio de Jade se adentró hasta divisar una especie de trono y justo en el Shan estaba sentada con una sonrisa arrogante.

Shan: así que el guerrero Dragón ha venido… bien que decidieron-.

Po: nada eh venido a detenerte monstruo-le contesto el panda-.

Shan: enserio Mmmm veo que traes la Espada de los Héroes esto será interesante-el lobo se paró de su trono-pero no quiero que tus amigos molesten así que les daré una cálida bienvenida ¡Levántense mi ejercito de Piedra!-grito en eso la tierra comenzó a temblar y varios cientos de animales hechos de piedra se levantaron y se fueron alejándose de ellos-ahora si en hora de que mueras-le dijo lanzándose al ataque-.

El lobo le lanzo varias piedras que fueron destruidas cortadas perfectamente luego ataco con agua golpeando al guerrero por la espalda este se levanto y ejecuto el aplauso loto de oro pero al ser no pareció hacerle daño el ser esta vez lanzo ráfagas de viento que Po esquivo pero una de ellas logro rozarle un brazo haciéndole una pequeña cortada en si eran mortales Po le lanzo la bola de fuego mongol este solo la absorbió para luego responderles con llamaradas de fuego y por ultimo una bola de fuego que Po esquivo por poco se acercó al ser y comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo ambos intercambiaban puños Po logro impactarle un puño en el estómago que logro agrietarle un poco su pelaje de cristal el ser se enfureció y le dio dos puñetazos para luego darle una patada voladora al panda comenzó a lanzarle rocas hasta sepultarlo.

De pronto un brillo dorado hizo que Shan volteara hacia los escombros estos volaron en mil pedazos y ahí estaba el panda recubierto por un aura dorada.

Shan: estas llenos de sorpresas panda-le dijo con frialdad-ese es el Chi de los Héroes supongo las historias eran ciertas después de todo tu venciste a Kee-pa pero aun haci no es suficiente para vencerme dime ¿Por qué lo haces?-le pregunto el monstruo-.

Po: tu jamás lo entenderías no sabes lo que es amar-le respondió simplemente el panda-.

Shan: Ja amar que sentimiento más patético es que acaso no valoras tu vida ¿eres estúpido? O ¿Qué?-le pregunto de nuevo-.

Po: el amor no te hace débil tampoco los sentimientos te hacen fuerte-le explico-yo peleo por los que quiero incluso si pierdo la vida en ello debo detenerte ahora no importa el precio-.

Shan: eres un idiota-dijo con frialdad antes de lanzarse contra el panda-.

Ambos se dirigieron volando hacia el otro chocaron sus puños desplegando grandes ondas de energía comenzando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ambos intercambiaban puños de pronto pareció que Shan comenzaba a perder terreno pero se hizo presente su aura oscura y pudo evadir una bola de energía del panda alrededor del ser comenzaron a flotar cientos de piedras mientras Po veía asombrado.

Shan: veamos qué tan rápidos eres sé que no podrás usar esa espada demasiado panda-le dijo cínicamente-.

Po: ya lo veremos-dijo en eso la espada comenzó a emanar un brillo dorado-.

Las piedras comenzaron a ser lanzada por Shan mientras que Po lograba repelerlas con la espada _"demonios siento como pierdo la energía a este paso no lograre vencerlo… tengo que pensar en algo…ya se"_ el panda soltó la espada eh hizo un aplauso de energía que golpeo al monstruo además de destruir las piedras pero para su mala suerte poco a poco el Chi de los Héroes se iba desvaneciendo hasta que sintió que no tenía más el lobo sonrió ante eso y le dio una patada en el estómago Po vio como Shan apareció frente a él con su mano recubierta en una aura oscura mientras el ser sonreía eso fue lo último que vio antes de sentir un gran dolor en el pecho.

**En el Valle de la Paz.**

Todos se encontraban bajando las escaleras con algunas armas recién habían descubierto que el panda había escapado a luchar con Shan haci que iban lo más rápido que podían hasta que vieron con asombro la isla y el gran camino pero lo que los dejo perplejos fueron las estatuas de cientos de animales moviéndose hacia ellos que no lo pensaron dos veces y fueron atacar a los extraños seres de piedra.

Jack y Luna fueron los primeros en atacar utilizando sus espadas del sol y la luna muy beneficiosas debido a que los destruían fácilmente pero aun así seguían apareciendo más de esas cosas Shuo los cinco furiosos y el Maestro Shifu no se quedaron atrás pues atacaron con las diferentes armas que portaban aunque Tigresa solo quería llegar a la isla.

Tigresa: ¡Jack, Luna necesito que abran el camino!-les grito ellos sonrieron y comenzaron a abrirse paso entra las estatuas con Tigresa-.

Mei: son muchos es que no se acaban-dijo la felina casi siendo repelida por los seres de pronto alguien destruyo las estatuas de golpe y vio a un lobo de color rojizo frente a ella-¿Ryu?-pregunto la felina-.

Ryu: el mismo en carne y hueso-dijo prosiguiendo con el ataque. En realidad jamás cayo por el precipicio tal vez Shan no logro verlo pero él se agarró de una cuerda que el mismo había puesto para hacerles una broma a las chicas aunque en ese caso fue de mucha ayuda-.

Todos batallaban haciéndoles frente a los seres de piedra Tigresa y su pequeño equipo estaban cerca de las escaleras que le conducirían hasta Shan y Po.

Jack: Tigresa sigue sin nosotros nos veremos después-le dijo a la felina-.

Luna: tienes que ayudar a Po ambos deben vencer a Shan chicos no os preocupéis por nosotros estaremos bien-dijo mientras la felina asentía y se iba corriendo escaleras arriba ellos volvieron de nuevo a su pelea.

Tigresa corría a cuatro patas lo más rápido que podía _"ya voy Po por favor que este bien" _pensaba la felina hasta que por fin logro disipar al lobo lo que vio la dejo perpleja no podía asimilar lo que veía era imposible pronto sintió como las lágrimas agolpaban en sus hermosos ojos ámbares solo lo que veía era imposible.

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo perdón pero quería dejarlos con el suspenso ¿Qué habrá visto Tigresa? Eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo se despide su amigo.**

**The Warrior Z.**

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Capitulo 18:Batalla parte II

**Eh ¿Qué tal? Estoy de vuelta con un cap. espero que lo disfruten sin más preámbulos el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 19: Batalla parte II.**

Tigresa corría a cuatro patas lo más rápido que podía _"ya voy Po por favor que este bien" _pensaba la felina hasta que por fin logro disipar al lobo lo que vio la dejo perpleja no podía asimilar lo que veía era imposible pronto sintió como las lágrimas agolpaban en sus hermosos ojos ámbares solo lo que veía era imposible.

Ahí se encontraba el lobo justo detrás de Po a este le atravesaba una especie de cristal el lobo se lo saco lentamente para luego patearlo directo a sus pies sin embargo no tenía herida alguna ella cayo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas el ser mostraba una sonrisa escalofriante.

Shan: patético en realidad creía que tenía alguna oportunidad-dijo mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa para luego reírse estruendosamente los ojos de Tigresa estaban ensombrecidos el sonrió nuevamente le encantaba el sufrimiento le dio la espalda a la felina la cual se encontraba inmóvil de pronto el aire se sintió pesado y ¿caliente? Se volteo y vio a la tigresa cubierta por un aura roja una gran columna de fuego salió de ella y abrió el cielo-.

A lo lejos todos veían como la gran columna de fuego se alzaba estaban acabando con los últimos seres y se dirigían al lugar la pregunta era ¿Qué había pasado? Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron a la isla.

Tigresa: vas a pagar maldito-en sus palabras se notaba el odio que tenía hacia el lobo-hare que sufras cada miserable segundo de tu muerte-dijo corriendo a cuatro patas contra el ser de cristal-.

El ser no vio un zarpazo que le dio la felina justo en el rostro mandándolo lejos él se levantó de los escombros y comenzó a lanzar piedras pero la felina las destrozaba fácilmente intento detenerla con el viento pero esta los esquivaba y seguía acercándose a gran velocidad _¿Cómo demonios sigue teniendo poder se supone que se los quite…no importa esta idiota no me detendrá"_ le lanzo un torbellino de fuego y esta se detuvo pero su aura de fuego se volvió a prender y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia su objetivo.

**En otro Lugar... **

Po se encontraba en una pradera pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a una tortuga junto a una pequeña laguna que le hacía señas para que se acercara al verlo mejor vio que era el Maestro Ooway el panda comenzó a caminar hacia el con miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

Po: ¿Maestro Ooway?... eso significa que estoy muerto-.

Ooway: tranquilo Guerrero Dragón digamos que sí y no lo estás-le explico la tortuga-.

Po: Mmmm y ¿Eso qué significa?-pregunto de nuevo el panda-.

Ooway: que estas entre la vida y la muerte… tienes que volver pero eso no lo decide nadie si no tu-.

Po: eh no entiendo Maestro-en eso la tortuga le dijo que mirara la laguna el panda comenzó a ver lo que parecía estar pasando.

La tigresa corría a gran velocidad esquivando algunos ataques de Shan lo sabía estaba lastimada pero tenía que seguir le dio un puñetazo al lobo en el mentón que lo mando volando hacia arriba este desde el aire intento golpearla con bolas de fuego pero estas no lograron golpear a Tigresa esta salto justo detrás de Shan para luego abrazarlo y dirigirse hacia abajo a gran velocidad mientras se recubrían de fuego la tigresa lo soltó antes de tocar el suelo causando un gran impacto se acercó al cráter a ver si había logrado vencerlo pero recibió un golpe en el estómago que la mando lejos la felina volvió a correr hacia el lobo pronto ambos comenzaban a intercambiar golpes pero Shan poco a poco comenzaba a ganar terreno.

Ooway: Tigresa se está dejando consumir por el odio si sigue morirá-esas palabras alertaron al panda-Gurrero Drago debes volver y vencer a Shan-.

Po: Maestro pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Es invencible ni siquiera el Chi de los Héroes pudo derrotarlo-.

Ooway: tú sabes la respuesta-le dijo la tortuga el panda sonrió al recordar lo que vio en la biblioteca de los tigres-solo nos queda mirar hasta que descubras la forma de volver-ambos dirigieron su mirada a la laguna-.

La felina lanzo barias llamaradas de fuego Shan hizo una hola y las bloqueo todas la felina salto el lobo comenzó a lanzarle gigantesca piedras la felina logro esquivarlas cayo justo sobre Shan y comenzó a darles zarpazos en el pecho arañando profundamente el cristal el ser la mando directo hacia arriba para luego saltar y darle una patada que la mando hacia abajo ella logro reincorporarse antes de llegar al suelo el lobo se encontraba volando justo delante de ella mirándola con odio.

De pronto llegaron los demás lo primero que vieron fue a una tigresa en llamas y a un lobo con pelaje de cristal flotando a lo lejos se notaba un bulto de blanco y negro lo cual dejo sorprendidos a todos. La felina nuevamente comenzó a golpear al lobo pero este esquivaba varios de sus ataques la felina logro darle un golpe en el mentón al ser este le respondió con una patada justo en las costillas ella cayo un poco adolorida antes de recibir una patada directo en el estómago que la mando lejos el lobo voló hacia ella en un segundo.

Shan: ya estoy harto de tus juegos gata es hora de terminar con esto-el lobo miraba a una Tigresa ya lastimada le lanzo un piedra que recibió de lleno para luego recibir un ataque de agua y luego uno de viento-.

Tigresa: lo siento Po te eh fallado-dijo la felina tristemente-.

Po: maestro por favor dígame como salir de aquí-le suplico el panda-.

Ooway: ya te lo dije Guerrero Dragón eso lo decides tu-le explico el panda se sentó en posición de loto en el suelo-.

El repasaba todos los momentos de su vida incluyendo cuando conoció a Tigresa _"Tigresa… que ¿acaso no puedo salvarte? Todos las aventuras que hemos vivido pero aun así no soy capaz de volver y ayudarte… quiero volver quiero protegerte es lo único que quiero"_ un aura verde cubrió a Po y una puerta apareció de repente el abrió los ojos y sonrió ante el resultado.

Ooway: creo que llego la hora de despedirnos definitivamente Guerrero Dragón cuida bien de la Maestra Tigresa-dijo mientras el panda asentía antes de cruzar la puerta-.

Tigresa estaba a punto de recibir el ataque final del lobo pero este fue golpeado por algo de blanco y negro.

Shan: ¿QUE? Eso es imposible yo te mate-le grito al panda el cual sonreía-.

Po: ¿Qué puedo decir? tengo talento para evadir la muerte-dijo como si se tratara de un chiste él se acercó a Tigresa y le extendió una mano la felina fue cubierta de un resplandor verde que la recupero un poco-.

Tigresa: Po…estas vivo-le dijo feliz-.

Po: luego hablaremos tenemos que vencer a Shan-le dijo a la tigre mientras el lobo los miraba con furia ambos se lanzaron al ataque Po fue el primero en atacar lanzando una bola de energía color jade-.

El lobo estaba muy molesto ambos separados eran una molestia pero juntos eran un dolor de cabeza pero no tenía por qué temer él era casi un dios y unos inferiores como ellos nunca lograrían vencerle.

El panda fue el primero en atacar el hizo un muro de roca pero se olvidó de la felina la cual desde arriba le lanzo barias llamaradas de fuego las cuales no logro esquivar el furioso hizo una gigantesca ola que cubría casi toda la isla ellos seguían firmes aunque el ataque no fue muy efectivo.

Tigresa: Po necesito que lo entretengas un rato tengo un ataque que quizás pueda vencerlo-el panda asintió ella se puso en posición mientras comenzaba a acumular poder-.

El panda corrió hacia el ser que comenzó a lanzarles ráfagas de viento que el esquivo varias rocas se dirigían hacia el para suerte de Po la Espada de los Héroes estaba adelante con facilidad logro destruir las rocas que iban hacia Shan apareció justo detrás de él dándole un codazo al panda que lo mando lejos.

Shan: no lo entienden no tienen oportunidad…-dijo antes de sentir unas gotas de sangre en la mejilla el panda había logrado atacarle dirigió su mirada al panda justo a tiempo para ver que un rayo de energía dorado el respondió con una fuerte llamarada de fuego al chocar ambos poderes una fuerte explosión ocurrió ambos salieron volando hacia atrás-.

El panda se reincorporo justo antes de chocar con una roca dirigió su mirada hacia Tigresa esta estaba cubierta por un aura de fuego con dos dedos en su frente miro hacia adelante y logro detener el golpe del ser que casi lo golpea ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes pero el lobo logro golpearlo en el estómago luego en el mentón estaba listo para terminar el trabajo pero de pronto sintió dos cortadas justo a sus costados se volteo y miro a Jack y a Luna.

Jack: Hmnp no dejaremos que salgas con la tuya-le dijo el felino-.

Luna: no nos rendiremos hasta derrotarte-.

Shan: ¡idiotas! Jamás podrán detenerme-les grito con furia antes de mandarlos lejos con una ráfaga de viento Po aprovecho y lo golpeo en su rasgado pecho el lobo grito de dolor al sentir el golpe-.

Tigresa: Po ya está listo aléjense-le grito la tigresa el la miro en las manos tenía una bola de fuego ella dio un brinco mientras todos se alejaban- es hora de acabar con esto ¡Gran Fénix Celestial!-grito la felina desde lo alto del cielo lanzando la bola de fuego esta mientras iba descendiendo comenzó a tomar forma hasta convertirse en un Fénix de fuego-.

El lobo al ver el ataque comenzó a alejarse pero desgraciadamente el ave lo seguía a todos lados destruyendo todo a su paso con tal de alcanzarle no importaba a donde iba la cosa seguía persiguiéndolo por primera vez desde que obtuvo el poder que deseaba tenía ¿miedo? No eso era imposible se suponía que él lo controlaba todo a un así por alguna extraña razón no podía controlar el ataque de Tigresa este de pronto desapareció creyó que se había desintegrado pero un brillo rojizo arriba de él lo sorprendió el ataque logro agarrarlo mientras intentaba soltarse pero no podía zafarse pronto vio el suelo al chocar una onda de fuego se expandió.

Tigresa cayó al piso de rodillas cansada al fin lo habían logrado habían vencido a aquel demonio sonrió al recibir la mano de Po para levantarse.

Tigresa: ¿lo logramos?-pregunto-.

Po: no lo sé igual tenemos que ver-los cuatros se dirigieron hacia el cráter y ahí lo vieron-.

Tigresa, Po, Luna y Jack miraron el cuerpo de Shan aún seguía con vida pero tenía el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda totalmente destruidas y algunas partes agrietadas sin duda había sido un poderoso ataque.

Shan: no…no es posible…yo soy un dios unos idiotas como ustedes no pueden vencerme-dijo sin fuerzas mientras un hilillo de sangre salía por su boca-ajajajajjajajaaja si voy a morir me los llevare al infierno conmigo-.

Los cristales aparecieron de nuevo mientras un brillo negro envolvía al ser de pronto una gigantesca onda de energía negra se esparció formando un domo que separo a nuestros amigos de los demás todos yacían en el suelo al ver mejor vieron que prácticamente todo estaba en oscuridad se levantaron y lo que vieron fue sorprendente había una gigantesca silueta de un lobo con los ojos totalmente rojos era totalmente de un color negro.

Shan: Gaaarrrrwl-el sonoro sonido que emitió era antinatural como si fuera de otro mundo-.

Jack: es imposible-dijo casi sin voz-se supone que es ataque debió destruirlo-.

Tigresa: no…no acaso esta pesadilla no tiene fin-la felina veía la gran sombra solo emitía ese sonido-.

Luna: debemos detenerlo ese ya no es Shan se ha dejado consumir por la maldad si no logramos derrotarle arrasara el mundo-explico-.

Po: la pregunta es ¿Cómo?-dijo el panda pero recordó su as bajo la manga-.

El demonio disparo una llamarada de fuego desde su boca todos saltaron lejos ante el inminente ataque pronto muchas piedras comenzaron a flotar alrededor de ellos Jack y Luna utilizaron las rocas para impulsarse una vez cerca atacaron al ser con sus armas pero estas parecían inútiles de una ráfaga los mando lejos Tigres intento utilizar su fuego control pero este era muy débil debido a que el sol no llegaba hasta el domo pero aun así logro recubrir sus garras de fuego y logro darle dos zarpazos en el pecho en forma X el ser intento aplastarla con su gigantesca pata pero ella lo detuvo con ambas patas para luego recibir un ataque de agua que la mando lejos Po agarra la Espada de los Héroes y logro cortar ambos brazos pero estos se volvieron a unir como si nada.

Po: no podemos hacerle daño nuestros ataques no hacen nada… es el fin-dijo sin ánimos-.

Jack: ¿Qué? Piensan rendirse sin dar pelea ese no eres tu panda-.

Luna: No podemos rendirnos Po debemos destruirlo-.

Tigresa: ellos tienen razón y no pienso morir sin dar pelea-.

Po: tienen razón aún tenemos esperanza déjemelo a mí pero necesito que lo distraigan-de pronto un aura dorada recubrió el panda-.

Jack y Luna le hicieron al ser un corte en forma de X que logro dañarlo un poco la herida brillaba de una manera intensa Tigresa ejecuto una patada voladora y luego una doble palma de fuego que hizo tambalear al ser grandes columnas de agua y fuego aparecieron en diferentes puntos del domo mientras el viento se hacía más fuerte el ser volvió a hacer el rugido antinatural que ahora lo caracterizaba.

Jack: espero que estés listo ya no me quede más nada-.

Luna: sea lo que sea que estes planeando hazlo rápido-.

Tigresa: vamos Po tú puedes-le dijo la felina-.

Po: bien es hora-dijo juntando sus patas para luego ponerlas un poco hacia atrás una pequeña bola de energía dorada apareció en el suelo un circulo dorado con signos mientras que en el centro apareció el signo del Ying y el Yang el aura del panda se hizo más grande-es hora de que pagues por todo lo que as echo ¡Gran Dragón Celestial!-grito mientras apuntaba sus patas hacia el demonio para sorpresa de todos un gigantesco Dragón dorado salió de sus patas volando directo hacia el ser el ataque comenzó a atravesarlo mientras daba un rugido de dolor de pronto hubo un gigantesco destello el dragón había logrado atravesar al ser y luego al domo destruyéndolo el ser grito una vez más de dolor antes de desaparecer en un gran destello blanco-.

Po cayó al piso de rodillas un poco cansado por la energía que utilizo en la técnica al fin había desaparecido ese ser que había causado tantos problemas él se levantó pero cayó de nuevo al piso al recibir el abrazo de una felina.

Tigresa: lo lograste…-le dijo sin soltarse del panda-.

Po: Tigresa puedes soltarme estas triturando me duele todo-dijo la felina lo soltó al oír el quejido de dolor-.

La isla descendió de pronto haciendo que algunos cayeran mientras el cielo se despejaba dando paso al sol los chicos emprendieron su camino de nuevo al palacio de jade algo lastimados pero con una sonrisa habían logrado después de todo algo impresionante aunque no era momento de pensar en eso aunque se podían oír los quejidos de dolor de Po el pobre había recibido lo peor todos iban tranquilamente después de eso se merecían unas vacaciones ¿Por qué no? Habían salvado al mundo era lo menos que merecían.

**Espero que les haya gustado al fin acabaron con Shan pero este no es el fin ahora viene el romance are mi máximo esfuerzo por que este no es exactamente mi fuerte bueno como sea nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Reviews?**


	20. Capitulo 20: Mision Akimono

**Capítulo 20: Misión Akimono.**

Ya había pasado varios meses desde la derrota de Shan y todo estaba tranquilo el valle de la Paz ya no era atacado por bandidos después de todo quien estaría lo suficientemente loco como para atacar a los héroes más grandes de china se puede decir que incluso de la historia. Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina a excepción de Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla, Mono y Akira que habían salido en una misión encomendada por el Maestro Shifu en el lugar reinaba el silencio hasta que cierto felino se animó a romper el hielo.

Jack: oh venga esto apesta-dijo el felino totalmente aburrido-.

Luna: oh vamos Jack no es para tanto-le dijo la loba-.

Ryu: Jack tiene razón este lugar aburre-dijo el lobo de ojos carmín que en eso se encontraba junto a Mei Ling su novia-.

Po: tienes razón desde nuestra última misión toda esta aburrido-dijo el panda sin ánimos-.

Mei: es que en este lugar no hay nada que hacer-dijo con aburrimiento-.

Mantis: tengo una idea y si hacemos una apuesta-todos dirigieron su mirada al insecto-la recompensan será jugosa los ganadores tendrán a los perdedores de sirvientes-con solo decir esas palabras los presentes prestaron especial atención-.

Jack: ¡Sí! A eso me refiero al fin algo interesante pero a que te refieres con nosotros-.

Mantis: verán haremos equipos de a dos la apuesta es la siguiente-el insecto hizo una pausa-si no lo notaron Akira anda muy despistada cuando cierto primate anda cerca-dijo a lo que todos entendieron el mensaje-.

Mei: no te metas con mi hermana no es la indefensa flor que parece-les sugirió la felina ¿seria? Si verla seria era un fenómeno-.

Mantis: no es para tanto bueno como decía hay que hacer que se acerquen más me refiero a como que tengan una cita o que se den un beso-sin duda la apuesta era complicada-¿aceptan?-todos asintieron en respuesta-¿Cuáles son los grupos?-.

Jack y Po era el primer grupo el segundo era Luna y Mei Ling y el tercero era Mantis y Ryu dos días después habían llegado de la misión los demás sin duda la mayoría ya llevaba más de un plan para unir a la pareja.

Cada uno había escogido un dia para cumplir la hazaña los primeros en actuar serian Luna y Mei Ling que según ellas tenían un plan infalible ambas se encontraban frente a la habitación de Akira.

Luna: Akira-le llamo tocando la puerta ella abrió enseguida-.

Akira: ¿Qué quieren?-les pregunto algo adormilada-.

Mei: eeehh queríamos darte esto-dijo dándole dos especies de volantes en ellos había una especie de invitación-.

Akira: y esto ¿Qué es?-dijo mirándolo mejor parecía una invitación-.

Luna: es una invitación a un restaurante-dijo con seriedad-genial-dijo felizmente-gracias dijo antes de salir corriendo y como sospecharon sus amigas fue directo al patio de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Mono-.

Akira: eh Mono-le grito sorprendentemente había cambiado un poco su actitud hacia el simio-quería preguntarte ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?-.

Mono: no realmente-le respondió-.

Akira: bien quieres bajar al valle conmigo esta tarde-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo-.

Mono: ¡Sí!-exclamo feliz-después de todo el Maestro Shifu no está aquí-.

Akira: genial nos vemos esta tarde-dijo antes de irse con una sonrisa las chicas miraban desde unos arbustos hasta ahora el plan iba en buen camino-.

Unas horas más tardes Akira se encontraba en la entrada del Palacio de Jade con un hermoso Kimono color celeste Mono llego pronto a escena como siempre ambos comenzaron a bajar las largas escaleras del palacio de Jade seguidos por sus amigas a una distancia "segura".

Akira: llegamos-dijo viendo un restaurante de pronto dos siluetas con unas capuchas negras pasaron al frente de ellos aunque no le dio importancia el que atendía era un Lobo de color gris que les dio el menú en seguida ordenaron y no tardaron mucho en responder su pedido-.

Mono se sorprendió al ver las grandes cantidades de comida que comía la felina ¿Quién lo diría? Se podría decir que incluso podría competir con Po no le dio importancia y comenzó a comer mientras las dos siluetas los miraban fijamente.

Mei: si ella sigue perderemos muchos Yuans no crees que es demasiado por esa apuesta-.

Luna: no…lo vale-dijo con diversión-.

Después de un rato Akira había terminado de comer y salieron del local un lobo de color negro se acercó a las chicas con una sonrisa su nombre era Haku.

Haku: bien señoritas ya cumplí mi parte del trato les toca-.

Mei: bien-dijo intentando encontrar el dinero con que pagar pero no lo encontró-ugh Luna no tengo Yuans-la loba rodo los ojos-.

Luna: bien yo me encargo me debes una-dijo intentando encontrar su bolsa-eeehh tampoco tengo Yuans-le respondió la loba-.

Haku: bueno solo hay una manera de resolver esto…-.

Mei: eso ni se te ocurra no sabes quienes somos-le grito casi a punto de salir corriendo-.

Luna: si nosotros salvamos China-grito con orgullo-.

Haku: me importa un comino si salvaron china de aquí no se van hasta que lo hagan-.

Las felinas dos horas después subían las escaleras del Palacio de Jade cansadas el condenado Haku hizo que lavaran todos los platos cualquiera diría trabajo fácil pero no se esperaban la toneladas de platos y otros utensilios sucios se podía decir que fue toda una batalla y lo pero había perdido su dia de la apuesta.

Al dia siguiente Ryu y Mantis planeaban su estrategia luego de la gran batalla ellos se hicieron buenos amigos unieron sus fuerzas para hacer las bromas pesadas hartando a cierta felina maestra del fuego terminando chamuscados más de una vez por Tigresa.

Ryu: estas seguro que eso funcionara parece un poco peligroso-le dijo el lobo preocupado-.

Mantis: no es infalible además piénsalo-le dijo el insecto el lobo de pelaje rojizo comenzó a imaginarse a los demás haciendo bailes raros con ropas ridículas él sonrió-vez ahora es el momento vamos a prepararla-.

Akira caminaba tranquilamente hacia su habitación sin sospechar nada hasta abrir la puerta un balde de agua fría le cayó en la cabeza la felina ahogo un grito de furia si había algo que odiaba era el agua fría ya conocía a los autores del atentado. Fue corriendo hasta que los vio en un pasillo hablando animadamente ella se escondió en la oscuridad con sigilo.

Akira: Mantis…Ryu-dijo con voz sorprendentemente dulce y escalofriante eso solo significaba una cosa ambos tragaron grueso cuando ella hablaba así solo significaba que iba por ti ella era igual o peor que Tigresa enfadada-.

Ambos comenzaron a correr lejos de la felina hacia un cuarto al parecer de armas ella entro apresuradamente pero ellos doblaron y lograron encerrarla en el lugar ella soltó un grito de furia que ambos escucharon al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con la mirada de un primate.

Mono: Mmmm Akira ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto con una sonrisa-.

Akira: los idiotas me encerraron aquí-dijo intentando romper la puerta pero esta era de metal paro y soltó un bufido de frustración-¿a quién se le ocurre poner una puerta de metal?-.

Mono: Po solía agarrar las espadas y cocinar con ellas así que eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió al Maestro Shifu-le explico el primate-vamos a pasar la noche aquí ya es tarde y dudo que te respondan-.

Akira: ¡¿Qué?! Pasar la noche aquí….y contigo-tartamudeo la felina definitivamente mataría esos dos en la mañana resignada intento dormir un poco pero hacia frio se acercó hacia el primate un poco dudosa-eh Mono estas despierto-.

Mono: si ¿Qué pasa?-miro a la felina la cual estaba un poco sonrojada-¿tienes fiebre?-.

Akira: no…no es solo que tengo frio pue…puedo abrazarte-el solo asintió mientras la felina le daba un abrazo después de todo el primate también tenía frio-.

Mantis: nuestro plan fallo por completo-.

Ryu: ves ahora estamos atrapados aquí con ellos sabes cuánto tardaran regresa el maestro Shifu no alcanzara a oír nuestro grito lo sabes sería un milagro si el panda se cola por aquí a liberarnos solo concéntrate en no caer-.

El tablón de madera comenzó a romperse bajo el lobo este cayo para suerte de ellos cerca de unas telas que amortiguo el golpe pero el lobo comenzaba soltarse poco a poco.

Ryu: por favor amigo no me dejes caer-dijo el insecto intento ayudarle pero ambos cayeron-¡adiós mundo cruel no me arrepiento de nada!-chocaron justo en la pata de la felina despertándola esta sonrió de medio lado al verlos-.

Akira: primero díganme por donde entraron-les dijo sorprendentemente calmada el apunto a una especie de trampilla en la pared al parecer un pasadizo secreto-veamos entraron aquí para burlarse que hare-dijo con una sonrisa malvada que pronto se volvió dulce pero escalofriante-me encargare de que paguen fosforo y tenacitas-.

A la mañana siguiente Po abrió la puerta del salón solo para encontrase a un mantis aplastado como si lo hubieran pisoteado a su lado un lobo totalmente golpeado de una manera brutal pero la pregunta era ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué lo hizo? Al ver más adelante vio a una felina que abrazaba de una manera tierna a un primate como si fuera un peluche se alejó un poco confuso y decidió hacer como si no vio nada.

El panda se encontraba en la habitación de Jack relatándole el echo el felino ya comenzaba a preparar el funeral de los chicos si seguían así lo más seguro era que Akira los mataría aunque era un poco dudable esa teoría en este momento se alegraba de habían fallado solo quedaban él y Po en juego el panda ahora le contaba las ideas que tenía pero ninguna lograba convencerlo hasta que paso una idea por su cabeza.

Po: bien ¿Qué te parecen mis ideas?-le pregunto el panda-.

Jack: ninguna me convence pero tengo un plan que seguro funcionara-el panda mostro una cara de confusión-cuando Ryu y Mei Ling seguían confusos acerca de sus sentimientos Grulla y Víbora les ayudaron para que se declararan creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo con ellos-el sonrió sin duda era un plan inteligente-.

Po: bien tú con Akira yo con Mono-dijo pero fue detenido por el tigre-.

Jack: ¿Por qué yo con Akira?-.

Po: nada sin importancia solo ve-dijo saliendo por la puerta se detuvo de repente-eh no crees que deberíamos poner un nombre-el asintió en respuesta-.

Jack: si tienes razón llamémosle _Misión Akimono_-el nombre para el panda sonó raro pero bien al fin y al cabo debía llevar un nombre ¿no? el panda salió por fin por la puerta el felino comenzó a temblar como una hoja si ella descubriera que era una apuesta no se imaginaba lo que le haría-.

Sin darse cuenta una felina había logrado oírlos la tigresa sonrió podría usar eso para que aprendieran que no debían apostar con algo haci.

**En la Habitación de Mono.**

El primate se encontraba suspirando con una sonrisa boba hasta que oyó que tocaron la puerta al abrirla vio a Po.

Po: eh Mono puedo pasar-el primate asintió-.

Mono: si pasa amigo-el primate se apartó para darle paso a su habitación-.

Po vio hacia al piso y noto un pergamino al abrir el primate se alarmo pero él había logrado ver el contenido había una pintura de Akira con Mono abrazándose de manera tierna.

Po: antes de que digas algo quiero saber… ¿Amas a Akira?-le pregunto-.

Mono: no te mentiré me encanta todo de ella-suspiro con ilusión-la amo de verdad Po-.

Po: y que esperas para decírselo-le animo el panda-.

Mono: y si ¿No siente lo mismo que yo?-pregunto el primate-.

Po: pero si ella te adora desde el primer momento que te vio-.

Mono: tienes razón Po sabes que iré ahora mismo a decírselo-dijo saliendo a toda velocidad-.

Jack se acercaba a la habitación de Akira toco esperando que no respondiera hacia tal vez no podría acorralarlo si lo descubría aunque no era un idiota a menos que Mantis y Ryu se les haya escapado por eso solo tal vez la felina los apaleo y seguro se encontraba planeando sus muertes junto a los demás participantes de pronto la puerta se abrió allí estaba ella con una radiante sonrisa pero esta era normal para suerte de el ella le permitió el paso al ver la cara del felino.

Jack: eh Akira te quería preguntar algo-.

Akira: desembucha-le dijo con una sonrisa-.

Jack: ¿A ti te gusta Mono?-le pregunto ella dudo un momento antes lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos que lo quería para ella pero ahora era diferente no sabía si responder o no-.

Akira: eeehh ¿Por qué alguien como tu preguntaría eso?-pregunto la leopardo-.

Jack: curiosidad además de que el primate esta algo sospechoso-.

El felino era algo sobreprotector con ella ¿Por qué? ni ella misma lo sabía tal vez era porque la veía como una hermana pequeña esa era su teoría.

Akira: siempre has sido como mi hermano en realidad si aunque eso debe saberlo de sobra-.

Jack: y si vas y se lo dices-ella dudo un poco estaba a punto de responder pero-eh ya se me lo que dirás todos dicen lo mismo ve y díselo y si no acepta creo que el pasara un "buen rato" conmigo-ella entendió perfectamente el mensaje asintió antes de salir corriendo-.

Ella al salir del lugar se encontró con el primate que también corría este la invita al durazno a lo cual ella no se negó sería una oportunidad perfecta.

Mono: tengo algo que decirte Akira-ella asintió-desde que te conocí me pareciste un poco extraña pero a la vez dulce luego nos pudimos conocer mejor yo conocí a la verdadera tu dulce, amable, inteligente entre otras cosas-la felina se sonrojo al oír esas palabras- lo que quiero decir es que yo Te Amo Akira-dijo con voz dulce la felina lo abrazo con ternura para luego depositar un beso en sus labios-.

Los dos equipos perdedores veían la escena desde unos arbustos alejados mientras Po en silencio festejaba tal vez Akira y Mono no los notaron pero ellos se escondían en el durazno con para no ser vistos Tigresa veía desde el tejado mirando la rama en la que estaban Po y Jack con un movimiento ágil lanzo un Kunai que destruyo la rama ellos no lo vieron venir pero cayeron justo delante de la nueva pareja.

Akira: se puede saber ¿Qué hacían haya arriba?-exigió saber la felina-.

Jack: eh Po explícale-dijo un poco asustado el panda se asustó pero al ver que no había más salida trago grueso-.

Po: eh veras resulta que todo era un apuesta de dos los integrantes somos nosotros Mantis, Ryu, Mei, Luna-trago grueso al ver la mirada de la felina la cual comenzaba a emitir un aura de furia-consistía en unirlos a los dos-dijo el golpe fue directo a su estómago el panda quedo sorprendido al sentir un abrazo después-.

Akira: lo tuyo fue inteligente en cuanto a los demás están muertos y tu Jack no te quedas impune-dijo pero el felino había desaparecido gritando "sálvese quien pueda" la felina estaba feliz pero a la vez molesta bueno emprendió su casería les agradecía pero debían saber que con ella no se juega.

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya hecho pasar un buen rato leyendo este fic se acerca a su fin como dos capítulos más nos veremos pronto.**

**¿Reviews?**


	21. Capitulo 21: Noche de Luna llena

**Hola aquí estoy yo de nuevo con un capitulo por razones eh decidido dar el último capítulo de este FanFic espero que lo hayan disfrutado a lo largo de la historia sin más preámbulos el capítulo final.**

**Capítulo 21: Noche de Luna llena.**

Un tigre entro agarrado de la mano con una loba de ojos lila bastante sonrojada a la cocina donde se encontraban todos a excepción Tigresa y Víbora.

Jack: ¡a que no adivinan quien es la nueva pareja!-grito a lo que Luna se sonrojo más-.

Po: bien por ustedes-.

Mantis: si solo falta Po y Tigresa-grito el insecto en tono de broma a lo que el panda respondió con una mirada asesina-.

Akira: no le hagas caso Po-.

Ryu: si la verdad es que lo dice porque al final el quedara solo-se burló el lobo-.

Mei: cierto además con ese tamañito ni una mariposa estaría con el-.

Mono: jajajajja muy cierto-dijo el simio-.

Mantis: ey estoy aquí-dijo el insecto desde el hombro de Po-.

Akira: eh escucharon algo-se burló del insecto mientras todos volvían a estallar en carcajadas-.

**En la Habitación de Víbora.**

La maestra del estilo del tigre estaba en la habitación de su amiga reptil por petición de ella aunque desde que entro.

Tigresa: bien Víbora ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto sin rodeos la felina-.

Víbora: ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-pregunto la serpiente-.

Tigresa: a que te refieres-pregunto confundida-.

Víbora la miro un poco sorprendida todavía no se lo había dicho aunque era Tigresa y ella no expresaba muy a menudo sus sentimientos la Tigresa seguía mirándola esperando alguna respuesta.

Víbora: tus sentimientos a Po Tigresa-la felina capto el rumbo de la conversación y comenzó a ruborizarse-.

Tigresa: no lo y si… ¿no le gusto?-pregunto al felina-.

Víbora: oh vamos Tigresa sabemos muy bien que de todos tu eres la favorita de Po desde siempre además después de todo lo que ha pasado en realidad crees que no te amaría-.

Tigresa: pero somos de diferentes especies y si no funciona nuestro amor-a la reptil ya comenzaba a fastidiarle las duda de su amiga-.

Víbora: Tigresa…el amor va más allá que la tontería esa de las especies quieres ejemplos pues los tienes a tu alrededor-.

La felina sonrió su amiga tenía razón si quería ejemplo tenía muchos a su alrededor no dudo ni un segundo en salir de su habitación pero se detuvo justo en la puerta.

Tigresa: Víbora…gracias-le agradeció mientras salía por la puerta-.

Después de haber hecho el entrenamiento del dia un panda y un tigre se encontraba mirando fijamente mientras en sus manos cargaban unas espadas de gran poder aunque a ellos parecía tomárselo a juego.

El panda corrió hacia el con la espada en mano hizo un corte pero el felino había saltado esquivándolo desde arriba estuvo a punto de atacar pero fue bloqueado al tocar el suelo el panda logro tumbarlo con una barrida.

Jack: ey eso no es justo-reclamo el felino-.

Po: si claro como si tú supieras que es lo justo recuerdas lo que le paso al salón de los héroes-.

Jack sonrió al recordar como un dia que el Maestro Shifu no estaba Po, Luna y el decidieron saber qué pasa si juntaban sus espadas lo harían en el Salón de los Héroes sin embargo no tuvieron en cuenta el poder de las armas legendarias volando en pedazos prácticamente todo el salón para desgracias de ellos el Maestro Shifu había llegado justo en ese momento al lugar y Jack había desparecido dejando a Luna y a Po a merced del castigo el cual fue duro mientras el felino se reía a carcajada limpia solo para que luego se descubriera que él también tuvo parte del desastre.

Jack: bien perdón si cuando lo olvidaran-se quejó el felino- ah por cierto ¿Cuándo piensas decirle tus sentimientos a mi hermana?-pregunto el felino de repente poniendo nervioso al panda-.

Po: ejejejjeje de que hablas Jack-pregunto el panda riendo nerviosamente mientras se ruborizaba más-.

Jack: no te hagas sé muy bien que la quieres vamos anímate-le animo el felino-.

Po: pero yo soy un panda y ella una Tigresa además de ser la maestra más Bárbara de toda china-dijo el panda con cierta emoción-.

Jack: eso es una tontería tienes que decírselo panda-le animo nuevamente-además seria genial que fueras su novio o ¿no?-el panda asintió pues quien no quisiera ser novio de la maestra más fuerte de china además de bella-.

El resto del dia paso volando hasta que llego la noche todos estaban dormidos a excepción de cierto panda y una Tigresa ambos salieron al mismo tiempo de su habitación incapaces de no decirse sus sentimientos de una vez ambos se miraron sorprendidos durante un momento.

Po: oye Tigresa me acompañas al durazno-le pregunto en voz baja-.

Tigresa: si Po tengo algo importante que decirte vamos-.

Y as ambos se fueron hacia el durazno durando un eterno momento hasta que Po decidió romper el silencio.

Po: Tigresa tengo que decirte algo importante-el panda hizo una pausa-siempre as sido una persona muy especial para mi eres amable, fuerte, hermosa y la persona más Bárbara que eh conocido-la felina comenzaba a ruborizarse más con cada palabra-lo que quiero decir Tigresa es que…Yo Te amo-esas palabras tanto ansiaba oírlas de sus labios que cuando las oyó no pudo reaccionar-.

La felina le dio un abrazado para luego separarse y darse un beso suave que comenzó a hacerse más intento hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse mientras se veían ruborizados por tal acción la luna estaba llena siendo testigo de la declaración de amor entre ambos otra vez el silencio se hizo eterno esperando una respuesta.

Tigresa: Po yo también Te amo-le sonrió al panda-.

Po: Maestra Tigresa me haces el honor de ser tu novio-ella sonrió y decidió seguirle el juego-.

Tigresa: acepto guerrero Dragón-dijo mientras ambos veían la luna-.

Todo fue bien después de todo al decírselo a todos algunos dijeron por fin ganándose uno que otro golpe de Tigresa pasaron dos años desde ese dia y Po y Tigresa se encontraba en el duraznero.

Tigresa: amor lo recuerdas-el panda sonrió en respuesta-.

Po: siempre lo recuerdo-dijeron antes de fundirse en un beso pero fueron interrumpido por una pequeña tigresa de ojos verde jade-Akame hija que pasa-le pregunto el panda-.

Akame: papi el tío Jack me va a enseñar a pelear con la espada ¿puedo?-pregunto la felina-.

Po: claro ve más ahora iremos a verte-la pequeña sonrió antes de irse dando pequeños salticos-.

Tigresa: tu hija es igual a ti-le dijo la tigresa-.

Po: también se parece a ti Tigresa-ella le sonrió mientras ambos comenzaban a irse del durazno dejando atrás aquel lugar que tanto los había ayudado-.

_**Fin.**_

**A decir verdad me da nostalgia dejar el fic pero que se hará todo llega a su fin le agradezco a todos los lectores que siguieron esta historia y dejaron Reviews nos veremos muy pronto por ahora anunciare el título de mi próximo fic.**

"**Kun Fu Panda: La era de la Oscuridad"**

**Aun no me decido si poner eso bueno se despide su amigo The Warrior Z.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
